Another Way
by HeidiHo
Summary: Pure romance, with a more satisfying ending for those who want to see Christine and Erik happy together. Wiser Erik and more mature Christine. Rating changed to M to be safe for frank sexual discussion in Chapter 14 and wedding night in Chapter 15.
1. Chapter 1 Conversations

This is a purely romantic story, turning the tragedy into a more satisfying ending for those of us who want to see Christine and Erik together and happy. It is almost totally based on ALW's movie version of The Phantom of the Opera, and I am grateful to him, Emmy Rossum, and Gerard Butler for giving us all such rich characters to work with and phantasize over. If you don't like the thought of a "gentler, wiser" Erik, and a more mature Christine, this isn't for you.

* * *

"Madame, I have come to say goodbye for a time." 

Antoinette Giry sat calmly as the voice in the darkened corner of the room addressed her; over the years, she had become accustomed to Erik's sudden appearances and it no longer startled her. "You are leaving us?" she quietly asked.

He came out of the shadows toward her. "Yes, I should have gone long ago. I will sing tonight, as Don Juan opposite Christine's Aminta, and then I am leaving the opera house, and the city. The strain of unrequited love has grown too great for any man to bear, even a Phantom," and he gave a short, mocking laugh.

"You will sing tonight? How is that possible?" she asked, puzzled.

"Don't worry; I don't plan to hurt Signor Piangi, just tie the fat fool up until after this first performance. This is MY opera, and for once in my life I WILL be heard." He paced as he began to rant. "It is I who am the real fool, breaking my heart over Christine, but I will share this triumph with her, and then carry away the memory to torture myself with in the years to come." He stopped, considering, "She won't mean the words she sings, the ones I wrote with her in mind, but I can pretend, and continue to live on my dreams." He grimaced in pain as he pierced himself with the words.

"Oh, my dear, I hate to hear you speak this way," she said in sympathy, concerned for her friend. "And to leave here….why, where will you go? How will you live? Isn't there some other way?" she pleaded with him. He had lived in the cellars of the opera for so long now that she couldn't imagine him existing in the outside world.

Erik replied, "I have taken a house in the country, not far from here, where I can write my music in peace. The landlord and his wife are simple people, but willing to assist me without asking too many questions. It will be better this way," he sadly told her. "I will send you the address, so that we can keep in touch, if you wish. I have enough saved from my years of bullying the theatre owners, and I believe I can make a living selling my work now."

The determination and resignation in his voice kept her from pressing for more detail; he had always made up his own mind and seldom sought her counsel. "Yes, please let me know how to contact you, I would like to continue our friendship. And I am glad you are here now, it saves me from trying to find you to tell you my news. I heard rumors today of a plot to find the "Phantom of the Opera" and arrest him as a criminal," Antoinette warned grimly. "They are sure that you will not miss the performance of your opera, and will have police stationed everywhere on the watch for you. I believe young Raoul is behind this plot, and is attempting to force Christine to participate in trapping you. Please, Erik, be careful!"

He answered with a sneer which mocked their attempts, "Madame, you know they cannot find me unless I wish them to, though if Christine reveals me at the performance, I may have to exert myself to get away. You said he was forcing her….does that mean she is not willing? We have not spoken since just after the masquerade, when she refused my tutelage." He winced at the memory of that conversation, which had been the last straw for him. She had rejected him after his conceited behavior, refused to even be his pupil, and that was when he knew he must leave or go mad.

Christine has become very withdrawn in the past months," she shared with him, "and has not spoken with me about this, but I have heard her crying in her room at night, and she has dropped hints to Meg that all is not well between she and Raoul. When they are together, she keeps a smile on her face, but he seems to treat her with disdain instead of affection, as if she were only a possession."

She shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid she has had her eyes opened, and can see the truth, that her handsome lover is a spoiled rich boy who does not know the value of a good woman." She saw the hope in Erik's face, and continued, "Erik, talk to her. You were so important to her, and I think her fear, both of Raoul and of you, is the only thing keeping her from you. And I know she does not wish to betray you," she insisted.

"If I thought she really cared….." he mused, "I could not leave here, especially if I thought she needed protection from that cad!" His cold anger was beginning to show now. "He does not deserve her!" He paused, gathering his control. "But then neither do I, frightening her as I did with my temper, and this hideous monstrosity of a face!"

"No, he does not deserve her, but you have always had her best interest at heart." was the sincere reply. "My dear, I have tried not to meddle in your affairs, being content to simply be your messenger to Christine on occasion, and your confidante when you needed one, but I feel I must speak now. Go to her, talk to her. She is confused, and I fear that your fit of temper on the night she unmasked you, combined with certain other events, has frightened her. I have not been allowed any time with her to offer explanations, either, since Raoul dominates her shamelessly." He could hear the quiet fury in her voice at the count's attitude.

"If you will allow me to speak plainly?" she asked, and at his nod, continued, "You have learned some restraint in the past months which will work in your favor, and have lost much of your arrogance. She hasn't forgotten the gentleness and caring of her Angel, and needs only to be reminded. And as I've repeatedly told you over the years, physical beauty is not as important as what is inside a man, and you have a beautiful soul. She was not afraid of your face that night, but of your anger."

"I wish I could really believe that. And what do you mean by certain other events…my ridding the world of that scum, Joseph Buquet?" he said with scorn, remembering that event with disgust.

"Yes, the gossip is that the Phantom killed him because Joseph would not keep silent about him. You and I know the truth, that he deserved to die for a much greater reason, but I have not been able to share that truth with Christine" she enlightened him, "Raoul does not allow her much time alone for old friends, especially those he considers beneath her new station in life. I think if you would come to her again like you used to, catch her alone in her room, she might be ready to listen to you now." She was almost pleading with him, feeling that this was the last chance for these two who were so dear to her to reconcile with each other.

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know if I can handle another rejection. Even though I attempted an apology about the boorish manner in which I publicly asked to be her teacher again for Don Juan, she still refused me, and I have left her alone since then." Erik was resolute. "She doesn't want to talk to me, I know it. And I plan to leave tomorrow."

"Then try today, Erik," she implored. "Just try."


	2. Chapter 2 Trust Me

"There must be another way!" Christine argued. "Raoul, I'm frightened, please don't make me do this. It scares me!"

"It's the only way, Christine. We must trap this monster now, and you are the perfect bait for that trap!" he returned angrily. "Christine turned away in silence, which she hoped he would take for submission. This was the last straw; she had had enough of Raoul controlling her! She had no intention of trapping her Angel in that fashion, though she was somewhat afraid of him now that it appeared he had murdered Joseph Buquet. There must be an explanation, some reason for his behavior! There had been rumors of an "Opera Ghost" for years, but there had never been a murder before.

That night, the debut of Don Juan Triumphant, Christine allowed herself to be dressed in costume and then asked for a few moments alone, locking the door behind the assistant. Facing the mirror, she called softly, "Angel, are you there?" He had not spoken to her in the months following her rejection of his further instruction, but she felt him there watching her often, she was sure of it. "Angel?"

"Yes?" came a low, deep reply which made her tremble in response and relief.

"Please, I must talk to you, to warn you!" she cried out softly but urgently.

The mirror moved, revealing the hallway behind it, and the Phantom stood in the passageway, cloaked in black as Don Juan, white flowing shirt revealing a well-muscled, masculine chest. His black-masked face was stern and unmoved as he faced her. "Well?"

"The police are setting a trap for you tonight, expecting you to attend the performance of your opera," she blurted out, "and I'm afraid for you! Angel, please don't let them catch you!"

His gaze softened as he sensed her fright. "Christine, be calm. Do you not realize how many years I have had to learn the ins and outs of this opera house? They cannot trap me, I'm the elusive Opera Ghost, remember?"

She bit her lip, not reassured but not knowing how to convince him. "But…"

The Phantom was touched by her concern, and hope flared in his heart again. "My child, why do you care? Now that you know your "angel" is but a flawed man, I thought you had chosen another path to happiness, with your rich young count." He couldn't quite keep the mocking tone from his voice, but Christine also heard the pain in his admission.

"Angel," she began, but he put up his hand to halt her speech.

"My name," he said quietly, "is Erik."

That simple revelation moved her almost to tears. "Erik," she repeated. "Yes, I do care, Angel and Erik. You were my teacher, my guide and my confidante for all those lonely years, and now that I know you are real, that I can touch you….." She reached out her hand, and he lightly took her fingers in his gloved hand. "Erik, there is so much I don't understand about you, but in the past few months I have missed you more than I thought possible. Even with Raoul monopolizing my time when I wasn't practicing, I kept listening for your voice, hoping you would come to me, even though I was also afraid."

She dropped her eyes and turned away, suddenly unsure about talking so freely face to face with this man who was a stranger and yet had been so dear to her as her "Angel of Music." He had been so tender that night in his home below the opera house, singing to her, caressing her, and yet so angry when she removed his mask. And was he the murderer of Joseph Buquet?

"Christine, look at me," he commanded in a low voice. "We haven't much time before the curtain goes up. Are you telling me you are having second thoughts about Raoul, and about me?"

She turned back to him, and whispered, "Yes".

His heart in his throat, he asked, "Would you be willing to come with me tonight, after the performance, to talk about this? I already knew of the plot against me, and have made my own plans, but if you agree to go with me it will simplify the matter. They will believe you are kidnapped, but I promise you will be safe, and that I will return you to your own world whenever you wish."

Christine, remembering that he hadn't harmed her before, nodded her head in agreement. She started to question him about the details, but footsteps in the hall alerted him, and he merely whispered, "Trust me", put a finger to his lips and disappeared behind the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3 Point of No Return

On stage, Christine's character, Aminta, sat awaiting her lover. She couldn't help her slight movement of surprise when she heard Erik's voice across the stage, singing of how she had come here "in pursuit of her deepest urge." Oh, no, surely they would recognize that it wasn't Signor Piangi singing!

She glanced over at Erik, and he put a finger to his lips again at the word "silent", reminding her to trust him. Raoul was in his box above, watching, and she mustn't make any movement that betrayed her Angel to him or to the police.

Don Juan sang magnificently on about how Aminta had dropped her defenses, and it mesmerized Christine as it had never done when she practiced with old Piangi. Erik's voice had a sensual quality that enthralled her, made her want to truly succumb to him, made fear take a back seat to desire. She approached him on stage, knowing as she did that she was truly "past the point of no return" and no longer acting a part. No more games of make believe….it was time to acknowledge her real feelings, to herself and to Erik and Raoul. No second thoughts!

It wasn't Don Juan and Aminta singing now, it was Christine and Erik, the audience forgotten as the pair gave in to long-suppressed emotions and poured their hearts into the music. His voice was exultant, and hers husky with feeling as she sang that she had "decided", meaning it with every fiber of her being. Her body was awake with unfamiliar passion, and she must pursue this, to find out who the man was behind the mask, this man who so intrigued her that she was risking her engagement for him. She deliberately allowed her gown to slip and bare her shoulders, as she had been directed to in practice, but now she had a private motive….she suddenly wanted to seduce this man, for him to find her desirable. As they sang of flames consuming them, she had never felt so alive!

They sang together as they climbed the stairway on opposite ends, announcing to the world and each other that they were "past the point of no return" as they met in the middle in a passionate embrace. There was a hush over the audience as it held its collective breath, waiting in suspense for what would come next. Raoul stood in the upper balcony, almost in tears as he watched his prized possession slipping away, making verbal love to the masked man.

Erik sang softly then, in a voice that melted her very soul, asking her to share with him one love, one lifetime, to save him from his solitude. His fingers swept across her body, stroked her neck, and then turned her toward him. She gazed enraptured at him, so under his spell that she was ready to accept what he was offering then and there.

As his voice swelled magnificently, "Anywhere you go let me go too! Christine, that's all I ask of you!" he looked at her and whispered "Trust me" once again. When she nodded, he kicked a lever to open a trap door that let them fall through the platform and below the actual stage, while the audience gasped and some screamed at the unexpected movement.

Raoul, realizing at that moment that the Phantom had his fiancee', shouted at the police to follow and headed for the stage, tripping over people in his haste! When he reached the spot where Christine had disappeared, there was no visible opening or means to follow in that manner, so he led the chase backstairs in the only direction he knew to go, in a futile night-long search which left all pursuers frustrated and never came near the Phantom's hiding place. Christine's stand-in was hastily dressed and pushed on stage to finish the performance, along with Signor Piangi, who was found bound and gagged but otherwise safe and sound backstage.

Meanwhile, Erik and Christine landed on a pile of old curtains he had earlier placed there to break their fall. He helped her to her feet, breathless but unharmed, and hurried her along hidden passageways to his home, leading her by the hand. He had left a pair of soft slippers there, too, knowing she would be barefoot in her role. She appeared slightly winded but not alarmed, and she followed him willingly. The next time he glanced back at her, he was surprised to see a smile on her face….the little vixen was actually enjoying this!


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations

Candles once again illuminated Erik's music room as he and Christine, exhausted from their long flight, rested on the comfortable sofa he had brought there long ago but seldom used. It was in a back corner, but faced the silent lake. He had handed her a soft, thick robe to change into in the privacy of a spare room while he used his bedroom to change from the stiff costume into comfortable clothes. The black cloth mask was replaced with the white porcelain one which left most of his face exposed, covering only the deformity and allowing her to see his expressions more clearly.

He also fished a bottle of wine from the chilling water of the lake and they sipped at it while they recovered from their flight. Christine shivered, mostly from excitement and anticipation. She looked around wide-eyed, remembering the candelabras and misty lake from her previous visit months before.

"Are you still cold, my dear? Let me get you a blanket." Erik's voice was comforting, and so good to hear again.

"I'm fine, Angel….I mean…Erik. I'm not cold, I'm...I've just never done anything so exhilarating in my life!" she admitted, the sparkle in her eyes attesting to the thrill she was experiencing.

"Do you mean our "escape", or our duet? he asked, arching his eyebrow with a slight grin. Her eager, approachable manner was giving him the confidence to relax his guard a little bit, though he was having trouble believing this was not another of his many dreams of Christine.

She blushed, lowered her head, then looked mischievously up at him and admitted, "Both." Her own daring undid her, and she looked down again quickly, blushing. Leaning forward, he placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look in her eyes. What he saw there further encouraged him, and he sat back into the cushions, trying to think how to begin, and resisting the impulse to touch her, as she looked extremely appealing just now!

"Christine, we need to talk about a great many things. I'm most anxious to find out what has changed for you, and why you agreed to our adventure tonight. Maybe the first thing to discuss, however, is why you said earlier that you were afraid of me…..please tell me, so that I can reassure you that you need never fear me."

She took another sip of wine, as if needing the courage to start, and asked bluntly, "Did you murder Joseph Buquet?"

"Murder is a strong word." He replied. "I put a noose around his neck and killed him, yes."

Her heart sank. "Can you tell me why?" she tremulously asked.

"Because he was harming someone, and the authorities would not stop him, so I took it upon myself to do so. Believe me, he more than deserved it." Erik went on to tell her, briefly, about the rape and abuse one of the dancers had suffered at the hands of the despicable Joseph, and how she had reported him to the managers with no result except to tarnish her own reputation. Erik had witnessed the man's perverted behavior, and taken it upon himself to end the girl's torment, in a public manner so that Joseph's cronies would think twice before imitating his behavior with another of the helpless girls.

"Believe me, Christine, it was not something I enjoyed doing, but it was necessary." He shifted his position away from her, and stared out across the lake, tormenting himself. Would she hate him now? She was silent. Oh, God, had he ruined it again already!

Erik felt her small hand on his arm, and looked back at her. She had tears in her eyes, but she seemed to be offering sympathy rather than condemnation. She simply whispered, "I understand now."

He shifted back to face her, and she held her arms out to him. He was too stunned to move, so she leaned closer and put her arms around him in the first real hug anyone had ever given him. Her warmth and closeness felt so right, and he slowly put his arms around her slender form, savoring the experience. They stayed that way for a long moment, and then she released him and sat back.

"Oh, Erik, how awful for you! And for the girl, whoever it was. I didn't know that was happening to anyone, and even though it frightens me, I have to say you were right to kill such a criminal, since the authorities would not stop him! I knew there had to be an explanation, I told Raoul, but he wouldn't believe me!" Erik flinched at that name, and she hastily said, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring him up."

"Actually, Christine, we do need to talk about the count." Erik avoided saying the hated name, as his heart began to race in dread. Would she dash his hopes again? He should be satisfied that she was no longer afraid of him, but he wanted more, much more from her.

"Yes, maybe we should talk about Raoul now," Christine answered him. "Maybe you can advise me what to do about him. It's all such a mess!"

"I'll be glad to help you if I can," Erik answered, forcing himself to be calm. "Tell me what the situation is now…for these past months I've known you were engaged to him and for all I knew you were happily planning your wedding. Has something changed?"

Christine sighed heavily. "Yes, my eyes are open now, that's all." His heart was really thumping now…..could she mean…..did he dare hope…..? "Go on," was all he said.


	5. Chapter 5 Revelations

"Well, I suppose it's my fault," she began. "I allowed Raoul to sweep me off my feet with sweet words and promises, and committed myself to him before I really knew him. All I saw was his handsome face, his fine clothes, all the parties & dances…and the fact that he had chosen me, a little nobody…"

"You are somebody!" he interrupted her. "Money and position are not everything in life!"

"I know that now. I think I knew it then, but he was so insistent that it was easier to go along and think that it was what I wanted also. And I felt so alone after that night you brought me here and then got so angry with me….Erik, please forgive me for removing your mask that night," she pleaded, suddenly changing tone. "My father always scolded me for allowing my curiosity to get the best of me, which is what happened with you. I was wrong, and I lost you just when I had a chance to find out who my Angel really was!" she said in a choked sob, rushing through the confession she had longed to make since that fateful night.

"My dear, it is I who should ask your forgiveness for my outrageous temper…..to think that I could actually push you down and curse you in that way!" Erik immediately moved to kneel at her feet; the memory of his actions had tormented him since that critical night when he had ruined all of his hopes and plans. "Christine, forgive me, and let us put the past behind us, please? I have no excuse for my behavior, but I promise it will not happen again." It was his turn to plead, and she nodded acceptance, "Yes, Erik, I forgive you, but it was really my fault, and I promise not to do that to you again."

He stood and looked at the lake, so quiet for a few minutes that she wondered if she had said something wrong. He then seemed to come to some private decision, and continued in a low voice, "Christine, you have seen my face, which I have hidden from the world so that it would not shun me further. Can you still want to know me now that you are aware of how hideous I look?" He continued to face away from her, afraid to hear the answer, and yet brave enough to ask the question now that she had shown him friendship and forgiveness. But what if he had spoiled it all again by reminding her of what was behind the mask? God, how he hated himself sometimes!

"Erik?" No answer. "Erik, dear, please sit down and look at me."

"I can't" came the muffled reply, since he had crossed his arms and placed one hand to his mouth.

The girl stood and closed the few steps between them, putting a hand on his shoulder. "My dearest Angel, there is nothing hideous about you; in fact, I find you very attractive. Yes, part of your face has a distortion, but it is the person inside of you, the friend & confidante who guided me all those years, that matters. Now that we are man and woman, instead of tutor and student, I want to know that man regardless of his physical appearance." She felt him trembling and stepped in front of him to look in his face. He turned away further, but not before she saw the tears running down the uncovered portion of his face.

"Oh, Erik, please, you must believe me!" She pulled his arm until he turned to face her, still fighting for control of his emotions.

"I do, Christine" he whispered. "I just wanted so badly to hear you say that, and now that you have I find it hard to comprehend." More tears escaped, as he tried to realize that she accepted him, gargoyle that he was.

"Erik, it's all right, really," she soothed, wiping the tears from his face with her fingers. "Besides, what I saw did not look as bad as you say it does….my father's back was scarred from a fire when he was a child, and it looked much worse…I used to rub oil into the scars to help soften them when they caused him pain from the tightness. Everyone has some sort of imperfection…..I don't know who convinced you that you were a monster, but you are definitely not!"

"What?" he asked incredulously, lifting his eyes to hers again. "Even my own mother couldn't bear the sight of me!"

"Then she was not a fit mother! She did real harm to your self-esteem, and she must be a horrible woman to have treated her child that way!" she stated indignantly.

"I think," he said slowly, "that she was uneducated, and superstitious, and saw my face as God's judgment or curse, so it frightened her. I came to understand that over the years, but it still left me wary of the human race's contempt. Even Antoinette Giry, whose friendship I value greatly, has never succeeded in making me believe that my appearance does not matter, though she has tried."

"Well, I'm going to make you accept it as true, Erik. I want you to know that whenever you are comfortable enough with me, I would like to see your face without the mask, and prove to you that it makes no difference!" She continued to look him full in the face with such a radiant smile that he finally gave her a small smile in return, reaching out for her.

"Oh, Christine, you are MY angel!" he whispered as he enfolded her in his arms and stroked her soft hair. What he wouldn't give to stay like this forever!


	6. Chapter 6 Unmasked

Christine and Erik sat once more on the sofa, their new understanding of each other making both more at ease. "Christine, it is late. I am torn between wanting to continue our conversation, and knowing that you have had an exhausting day….what do you wish to do?"

"I'm not tired, really." She insisted. "I couldn't sleep now if I tried, and once I leave, I will have to deal with Raoul again, which I'm not looking forward to. Are you very tired?"

"No, my dear," he answered. "I require little sleep, and nighttime is when I do most of my composing." He went on, after a slight pause, "What do you mean, 'deal with Raoul'?"

"Erik, I don't love him, I know that now. What I felt was merely infatuation, and it is over. I see his jealousy and possessiveness, and all I want is to be somewhere that he can't get to me, because I'm afraid he won't let me go easily. Even if we pretend this was a kidnapping, he will try to force the details out of me, and I don't want to share this with him!" she insisted, becoming agitated. "I have to find some way to break off this engagement in a way he will understand and accept."

"What if you were to write him a letter explaining how you feel, and then disappear for a time?" he asked, with an idea beginning to take shape in his mind. "No, but you wouldn't want to leave the theater just after your starring role has begun, though your understudy does have a fine voice of her own," he mentioned.

"So you've been watching Amy, have you?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him in mock jealousy. "I suppose she'll be your next pupil?"

"Heavens, no!" he exclaimed. Erik's inclination was to take everything seriously, and he didn't realize Christine was teasing him. She laughed, and he relaxed, asking "Was that a joke?"

"Yes, my dear, I just wanted to see your reaction. Actually, you're right; she does have an excellent voice, and would do well in the part of Aminta. And I would be more than content to end with one performance, since no other partner could compare to you," she admitted, the heat rushing into her face as she remembered their steamy scene on stage earlier that night.

Erik drew in a breath suddenly. "Christine….." he said in a low, intense voice. "Are you teasing me again?" He was abruptly aware of all of his flaws, of how absurd it was to believe she could desire him the same way he wanted her. He had forced that performance tonight, making her sing words of his choosing just so he could hear them from her. Before she could answer him, he stood and announced, "I think I am weary and would like to sleep, after all." Will you stay here tonight, and we can discuss your plans further in the morning?"

She was puzzled at his unexpected change of tone, but concern for his exhaustion overcame any personal considerations, and she allowed him to lead her to the room where she had changed clothes earlier, where there was a small bed for her use. Before he could leave her, she moved closer to him and lightly kissed him on his exposed cheek. "Thank you, Erik," she said quietly.

He was startled at the kiss, the first he could remember receiving from anyone, and said only "Good night, Christine, sleep well" as he turned towards his own bedroom. He lay awake for some time, going over the events of the day, tossing and turning as he remembered all of the touching things she had said and done, and thinking of things he wished he had said differently. Finally, the long day caught up with him, and he slept.

Christine also lay awake, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling above her, which flickered in the light of the candelabra she had left burning. What did she want from Erik? Who was this man whose very voice set her quivering with longings she did not totally understand? She was physically attracted to him….he was so very masculine and his arms had such strength, yet his hands were gentle and warm. He had not said he loved her, and yet his song, at the end of their duet….had he really asked her to share one love, one lifetime, with him? She didn't know him very well yet, but her heart cried out to ease his loneliness, show him that he was worthy to be loved. He was so sensitive, and his music was so beautiful. Was it just that he needed her, that she wanted to mother him, protect him? Then she remembered again how it felt to have his arms around her, and she sighed….no, it wasn't just maternal instinct, he made her conscious of herself as a woman, in a way that Raoul never had.

Thinking of Raoul disgusted her now….he was almost dainty in his habits, afraid to get his hands dirty, so particular about doing just the right thing in the world's eyes. He didn't have an ounce of passion in him, and his kisses awoke nothing in her. He wasn't a man, just a spoiled boy, almost effeminate, and she didn't understand why she had thought she could marry him. Eight months had totally cured her of that notion! Oh, it wasn't fair to drag Erik into this, but she needed help to get free of Raoul, he would not let her go easily. She drifted into an uneasy sleep, which turned into a nightmare of Raoul chasing her through the corridors of the opera house. He had a rope in his hands, and he was going to murder her! She screamed out Erik's name!

"Christine, wake up!" Erik sat on the side of the bed and softly shook her. "Christine, you are dreaming, wake up!" Ever a light sleeper, he had heard her scream, and rushed to her room. She fought him for a moment, and then opened her eyes, gasping. "Erik! Oh, God, he was going to put the rope around my neck! Hold me, please!"

She sat up and clung to Erik, who held and rocked her until she was calm. "Hush, dearest one, it's all right now, it was just a dream, I won't let anyone harm you." She snuggled closer, and then lifted her face, inches from his own, with her eyes shut. He kissed her eyelids, then her cheek, and then found her lips with his mouth, a first hesitant kiss that was all comfort and sweetness, and then held her tightly again, realizing what he had just done. She accepted his reassurance, calm and feeling secure now in his strong arms. He suddenly became conscious that in his haste, he had not put his mask on, and began to pull away, desperate to get out before she could see him. Christine opened her eyes at his movement, saw his face, and uttered a low exclamation, just "Ohhhh…"

He was already in the next room when she called out "Erik, please, don't go." He reached the sofa in the main room and sank down, covering the ruined half of his face with his hand. Christine followed him, and sat close beside him. "Erik, please, it will be all right. I have seen your face, and it doesn't change how I feel about you. Come, love, let me prove it to you." He shuddered, but did not turn around. "Erik, dear, look at me."

The many years of hiding his loathsome face would not allow him to face her voluntarily. How could he bear to watch the woman he loved draw back in fear of him again? The unaccustomed tears started once more, but he was helpless to stop them. He became aware that Christine had knelt in front of him, hand on his arm, begging him to look at her. He glanced up, and what he saw in her face momentarily stunned him….it wasn't pity, or disgust; she was looking at him with such kindness and concern that he began to sob in earnest, covering his whole face with both hands. He was so unnerved that he didn't even protest when she drew his hands down and kissed him, first on his good cheek and then on the scarred one, soothing his head with her small hands, stroking his hair, trying to reassure him. She knew instinctively that he had not cried like this in a very long time, and needed the release to begin to heal his wounded soul, so she held him tenderly, praying, "God help me to reach him, to let him know he is no longer alone."

When Erik's heartrending sobs finally quieted, Christine found a cloth which she dipped in cool water to wipe his reddened eyes and hot face. He was too wrung out even to protest her aid, and when she coaxed him to lie back on the sofa, he did so without argument. When she tucked her body against the length of his, head on his shoulder and arm around his waist, he freed the arm she was lying against and drew her closer with it, kissing the top of her head and allowing her stillness to calm him. This was heaven, and who was he to refuse it? Worn out from all the emotional upheaval of the night, they both drifted back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Moving Day

Chapter 7 – Moving Day

Erik awoke first, to find his beloved Christine still next to him and sound asleep. He lay motionless in the dim light, estimating the time of day to be early morning by how far the candles had burned down. So much had changed in just a day! Yesterday at the same time he was making final arrangements to leave this place, to try to put his love away as just a memory; now he was here with Christine beside him, caring for him. She did have some feeling for him, at least as her friend and mentor, else how could she have been so tender and understanding? How wonderful she was! Last night had only shown him more about her to love…she was truly growing into a beautiful and precious young woman.

Christine stirred, then lifted a tousled head and sleepily smiled at him. The robe she was wearing slipped open, revealing her creamy cleavage, and Erik felt a surge of desire jolt his body. He said a hasty "Good morning, excuse me please" as he scrambled past her in haste and dashed for the comparative safety of his own room. She was a little puzzled, and then figured he had to answer nature's call as did she, so she went to her room, also.

A little while later, she came back into the music room dressed in last night's costume, which was the only clothing available other than the robe. Erik was sitting at his instrument, apparently deep in thought, so she walked over behind him and said "Good morning." He turned to her, and she couldn't help but look disappointed as she noticed that his mask was firmly in place. He misread her expression, immediately allowing his imagination to supply the wrong reason for it: She was regretting last night, she had only pitied him……

Christine saw his expression, and wisely understood how fragile Erik's ego was, and that she might need to reassure him many times before he could accept her love. She was just starting to admit to herself that what she felt for him really WAS love. This man had been so scorned and abused and misunderstood; no wonder he couldn't believe in himself. She would have to have much patience with him until he trusted her. So, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, and asked only, "Did you get any sleep, dear one?"

Erik's heart melted again under her tender gaze, and he moved over, making room on the bench for her while answering pleasantly, "Yes, I did, and I woke to find an angel in my arms." She smile radiantly at him, but protested, "A very bedraggled angel, indeed! I should have planned for my kidnapping, and brought along an overnight bag!"

"My dear, even mussed you are beautiful to me," he insisted, kissing her hand. "And I can supply the necessary items to tidy yourself, as well as breakfast." Her stomach growled just then, and both laughed. She thought to herself that it was the first real laugh she had heard him give, and warmed inside at the thought that she had melted his icy demeanor so much already.

Erik produced a comb and brush and she went to a mirror to put herself in order as he set a simple table of cheese, crackers and a couple of pears from an ingenious cooler he had devised at the lake. He apologized for the scanty meal, explaining that he had planned to move to a new residence that very day and had not expected company.

Her heart sank when she heard his news, and she asked, "You are leaving?" with a slight hint of alarm in her voice.

"Yes, I have taken a house in the country. I felt it time to get away from the opera house, especially since you…." And he stopped, unsure how much to reveal to the girl at this time. What if he declared his love and his intentions, and she accepted him, but changed her mind after she knew him better? He would surely go mad if that happened; perhaps it was better to proceed slowly.

"Since you no longer need my instruction," he amended. "I had some idea that you and I…..that we…." Darn it, how did he say this without saying too much! "Christine, I thought you and I might be more than teacher and student, now that you are a grown woman. I thought that time had finally come when I brought you here for the first time, but as we know, it didn't work out that way, due to your impulsiveness and my horrid temper. I let you go that night, and you went straight to Raoul."

"But…." She started to interrupt, but he lifted a hand and asked her to let him finish. She could tell he was struggling to get the words out past some personal barrier, so she sat back against the sofa cushions with her hands in her lap, silent. He stood and began to pace as he talked.

"I confided in Antoinette…..Madame Giry….who advised me to concentrate on my music for a time. She is a wise woman, so I took her counsel and stayed on, devising a plan to make the managers put on my opera and give you another chance at a starring role. Over the past months, watching you rehearse, having you reject any contact with me, has so torn my emotions that I have decided to leave after the first performance. Paris would take notice of my talent at composing, and perhaps applaud the mysterious new voice; you and I would share a final duet, and I would leave here with only memories of the past."

He paused, and she asked permission to say something. At his nod, she began, "Erik, I admit it was cruel to turn my back on you the way I have. I can't put all the blame on Raoul, but he did forbid me to have any further contact with you, and I felt I must obey him if I was going to be his wife. I was trying to be the person he wanted me to be, and I hurt you in the process, and I most humbly beg your pardon." She was trying not to cry again, but her voice quavered with feeling. "I was a silly girl, and I know now that I don't belong with Raoul. I don't love him; I don't even like him now!" She saw him watching her intently, took a deep breath, and said in a quiet little voice, "Erik, I do want to know you better. Please don't leave, not now."

Christine looked down, waiting for his reaction, and looked up again when he didn't move or speak. "Erik?"

"Christine," he said slowly and carefully, "I must leave. But if you are serious about getting to know me better, and about a break with Raoul, it might be wiser to take you with me."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and nodded once. "Thank you, Erik." She was relieved, and as his words sank in, began to get keen about his idea.

"Come sit with me, dear," Erik guided her back to the sofa. "We really must make some decisions this morning, because my new landlord is expecting me sometime today. As I mentioned, I have taken a house in the country, a mere thirty minute carriage ride from here. I rented it furnished, and planned to leave all but a few belongings here until some later time so that I could leave secretly."

He went on, "The house has a small cottage in the rear which I was told I could use for guests. If you are serious about not going back to the opera house at this time, it would give me great pleasure to have you accompany me to the country." His heart was pounding as he waited to see if she would refuse or accept. Would this be another rejection, or his heart's desire? He felt the tension ease as she replied eagerly, "Oh, Erik, that would be perfect! We could spend time together, and I could write that letter to you-know-who while I'm there." Christine's eyes shone at the thought of going away with her Angel, regardless of the impropriety.

Erik guided Christine down the familiar hidden passageways to her own room, and, after making sure no one was there, allowed her to gather up the few clothes and belongings that she would need. He stood guard with his back turned as she changed into a more appropriate outfit, leaving the costume behind on the bed. As they once again approached the mirror to depart, she recalled the night he had come for her through that entryway, and was thankful that she now knew the man as well as her strange Angel.

Their next stop was a visit to Antoinette Giry, to tell her their plans so she wouldn't worry about Christine's whereabouts. Christine made an apology to her at the earliest opportunity for allowing Raoul to hinder their friendship, and was forgiven and hugged. The three then concocted a story to be told to the managers of the opera house, and Christine wrote a brief note explaining that she was safe but needed to get away for a time, hoping they would understand and allow her competent understudy to take over her part. Madame insisted that they have lunch, since it was already near noon, and managed to procure a meal for three from the kitchens without attracting any notice. As they ate, she "mothered" them by talking of practical matters such as hiring housekeepers and stocking a pantry.

After the meal, Madame Giry took Christine aside for a quiet talk, which Christine returned from with a rosy blush on her face, shyly not meeting Erik's eyes. Antoinette searched her old friend's face for a long moment before they departed, and smiled, apparently satisfied with what she now saw there. "I see it was worth the effort to try," was all she said to him in private. "Stay in touch, my dears," she requested, and received their promise to do so as they left her. Christine took the engagement ring that Raoul had given her from its chain around her neck, and asked Madame to keep it until Raoul should call for it.

Erik knew a little-used side door, and they managed to leave the theater and find the carriage he had arranged for without creating a stir. The day was overcast, but their hearts were light as they settled in for the short ride. They chatted of inconsequential things, and Erik pointed out a few points of interest as they left the city, which made her realize he hadn't been quite as confined to the cellars of the theater as she had thought. It was easy to put her cares on hold and just converse casually with him, which helped her to have more confidence in her decision. This was a man worth knowing!


	8. Chapter 8 A New Residence

_Author's note: My use of "Landry" as Erik's last name comes from my own Cajun French heritage…Landry is a very common name in southeast Louisiana, and my own ancestors started their journey in Alsace Lorain, France. "Thibodeaux" is also a common surname. Look up some "Boudreaux and Thibodeaux" jokes on the internet sometime if you want a laugh! They are most amusing when done in an authentic Cajun accent, which I do NOT have, though I do say "ya'll" a lot!_

"Welcome, Monsieur Landry!" the gray-haired man greeted them at the door to the small house, which had an tidy green lawn and pocket-sized flower garden in front. "We have been expecting you, and all is prepared." Christine was a little startled at the use of Erik's last name….it hadn't even occurred to her that he had one!

"Thank you, Henri. Allow me to introduce Mademoiselle Christine Daae, a student and friend who will be visiting me for a time. I believe you indicated that I could use the small cottage for guests?" he inquired politely.

The old man answered, hardly taking a breath between sentences, "Oui, monsieur, and it has also been made ready. Welcome, mademoiselle, I am Henri Thibodeaux, and I hope your stay with us will be a pleasant one. I will send my wife, Jeanne, to see if there is anything you need. Here is the key to your house, monsieur, and I am pleased to have you as my tenant. Is there anything I can do for you now? No? Then I bid you good afternoon, and will send Jeanne over shortly to see to the young mademoiselle." And with a tip of his hat he set off across the field to the larger house that was his own family's residence, limping slightly and leaning on a cane.

"He is such a quaint and polite old dear," Christine laughed. "I hope you haven't shocked him too badly, bringing me here unexpectedly."

"I think that Henri & Jeanne have seen their share of life and do not shock easily," he replied, smiling. He did that a lot today, and she just adored the crinkles it caused around his eyes. Well, as much as she could see of them….she would have to do something about that mask! As if he was reading her thoughts, he added, "They seem to have little curiosity, and pretend not to even notice this" and he gestured to his face in an offhand manner.

They settled their bags, plump gray-haired Jeanne arriving breathlessly to ask if Christine needed help, and informing them that Henri would bring them supper on this first evening, to allow them time to get established. They probably wouldn't have many visits from the older couple, who didn't look in the habit of taking long walks across their field! The only other building nearby was the barn, which housed a few milk cows. That meant precious privacy for Erik, who was used to his solitude, and he mentioned that he had chosen this house for that reason.

"It also means we can be alone without fear of interruptions, my dear," he began, "for talking or….." and he stopped short, realizing he could not say what he was thinking, which was "for intimacy." What would she think of him, if he physically pursued her so quickly! He would have to be more than careful in that area….he wanted her love, not just a physical attraction, and she was so inexperienced. He had observed her with Raoul on numerous occasions, and was fairly sure that there had been no lack of decorum there….the boy was dispassionate, and Erik felt sure Christine was untouched.

Christine heard his pause, and intuitively knew what direction his thoughts had taken, since hers had followed a similar route. She hadn't forgotten their passionate song together, or the way his hands felt on her skin, and was keen to feel the heat between them again, though Madame Giry had warned her not to play with fire. She was sure Erik desired her, though she had little knowledge about physical love between a man and woman….she just knew that it felt marvelous when he touched her, and wondered what new delights lay ahead. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man, and hoped he felt the same way.

There was a small brook behind the vine-covered cottage, and they walked out to inspect it. Christine was charmed….she had not been in the country for years, and the air felt so fresh and clean after Paris. She picked wildflowers to fill a vase she had seen on a side table, and chatted happily about everything and nothing. He listened, and delighted in her cheerful company, thinking that years of just this would be more than heaven to experience. She was simply captivated by the cows in the nearby field, having never seen a barn animal up close before, and he had to laugh aloud at her expressions. What joy, to have this beautiful young woman all to himself this way!

Christine was not unaware of the effect her silliness had on Erik, and continued it on purpose just to amuse him…his laughter was such a novelty, and she knew it would do him good. She had associated him with darkness and candles and music, and the new Erik, outside in the dappled sunlight, was even more wonderful than her Angel had been. He had sung to her of "the music of the night" but seemed more than willing now to share the delights of the daytime with her, which pleased her to no end.

Back inside, they sat at the small kitchen table for the simple but excellent supper brought over by Henri, and exchanged more small talk as they ate, and as they cleared the dishes afterwards. As they walked back into the cozy living room, she inquired, "May I stay with you and talk this evening, Erik, or would you prefer some time alone?" She wanted to be with him, but didn't want to force her presence on him.

"My sweet, I have waited for years to have you to myself, do you really think I would prefer my own company to yours now?" he smiled. He sat on the sofa which faced the stone fireplace in which they had built a small blaze, and patted the seat next to him invitingly. It had been easy to relax with her, but now he was starting to feel the tension of things unsaid, and was not sure how to proceed, so he took the easy way out, and said nothing.

Christine understood his reticence, and was herself almost too tired to think….it had been a demanding two days. She knew she had a letter to write to Raoul, the sooner the better, so she sat quietly musing over the best way to break with him. Erik had put his head back on the sofa and appeared to be dozing, so she moved closer and put her head on his shoulder, prepared to do the same. That woke him abruptly, and she said, "Shhh…., reaching up to stroke the side of his face to soothe him again. He caught her hand reflexively and pushed it away, saying "No!" in an angry voice

She was shocked, even when she realized what had disturbed him. "Oh, Erik, I wasn't going to touch the mask, I promised you I wouldn't!" That was the last straw for the tired girl, keyed up as she was after all the emotional upheavals of the last couple of days, and she started to cry.

"Oh, goodness, Christine, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, thinking "Erik, you idiot!" to himself. Sweetheart, I didn't mean it, I was asleep and I just reacted without thinking! Please don't cry." He pulled her onto his lap, alarmed as her sobs continued. "My love, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He rocked her like a baby. "My poor little girl, don't cry, shhh, it's all right, I'm sorry." He repeated it over and over until the tears ended.

"Christine? Christine, please look at me." She finally raised her head, ashamed of her outburst, looked him in the eyes, and he went on, "Please tell me you understand, I wasn't really angry at you, it was just a foolish reaction."

"I know," she sniffled, and I'm sorry, I overreacted, too. I think the past couple of days just caught up with me. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him, then asked "Is your mask always going to come between us? Can't you trust me not to pull it off again? Better yet, can't you take it off entirely when we are alone, and believe that I accept you as you are?" she implored.

He looked away, and shook his head. He never wore the mask when he was alone, and found it uncomfortable after having it on most of the day, but to deliberately remove it in front of her…..he didn't know if he was ready for that step. True, she had seen him unmasked again last night, and said it didn't matter to her…."Christine, does my face really not frighten you? Those who have seen my face in the past have drawn back in fear….why don't you?"

"Because I see beyond the mask, beyond the scars, to the man inside" she said earnestly. "Should I have been afraid this morning when I wiped your tears? I know it's hard to make yourself vulnerable, but we have to get past this somehow. I'm vulnerable to you, too, Erik, in case you haven't realized it."

He was surprised at her statement, and asked, "How are you vulnerable?" She gave a short laugh. "I just left my home and my position to stay at a strange house with a man I used to think was an angel sent by my dead father, who I find out has killed in the recent past, and I left without a word to my fiancé….isn't that significant? You could do whatever you liked to me now, and no one would even know. And you can break my heart…." She drifted off, not sure she should have voiced that just yet. After all, he had not actually declared his love for her in so many words, though she had treasured each endearment he used, and knew he was probably just biding his time. She didn't want to rush him.

He was humbled by her revelation. "You're right, I hadn't realized what a situation I had put you in, and I apologize. But what do you mean about my breaking your heart? Surely you know by now, my love, that _my_ heart is in _your_ keeping, and that you could slay me with a harsh word? And I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you, Christine."

She was still sitting in his lap, and buried her face in his shoulder, thrilling at his words. He loved her? He said "my love" and that she had his heart...but he hadn't yet said those three important words she wanted to hear. Well, they had time.

After a few silent moments, she looked up at him again and said, "Please take your mask off and be comfortable, please trust me enough to do that. I will not hurt you, either."

He set her on her feet and walked into the next room, blowing out all of the candles so that only the glow from the fireplace illuminated the house. She followed, and he beckoned her to sit beside him again on the sofa. He bowed his head, and thought, "I knew this day would come if ever I was fortunate enough to have her with me. I have to do this, I have to trust her. She cared about me last night when my face was naked; she will still care about me now if I take the mask off. If not, it is better to find out now than to go on believing she cares and get hurt later."

He lifted his head, looked in her eyes, and asked, "Are you sure? I don't think I can handle it if you reject me now because of this." It broke her heart to see the defenseless tears standing in his eyes again. "Erik, my angel, you can trust me. I will absolutely not reject you, or turn from you." She had a sudden inspiration, "The lights are low, why don't you take it off and we will sit here next to each other, and I will not look at you until you are at ease with the idea. It doesn't have to be tonight, either. Just get used to be with me without the mask for now, that will be a start, all right?"

"I will try it, since it means so much to you." She sat back, close to his side, and hugged his left arm, looking forward into the low flickering glow of the fireplace. He slowly raised his right arm, and removed the mask from the right side of his face, setting it down on the side table carefully, with as little movement as possible. She could feel his entire body taut with tension, so she just sat quietly, allowing him the time he needed to get used to her being there and curbing her impulse to stroke the nearer side of his face. Together, they watched the flames dance and sparkle.

"Thank you, my dear," he said after a time, very quietly. "This is helping me to relax with you, and means a great deal to me. You are being very understanding, and I appreciate it. " He meant it, too….the tension was draining from his body as he realized he was there with his face exposed and nothing dreadful was happening. No one had ever accepted him this way before!

Christine answered, appreciative, "I will do whatever you need me to do to help you trust me. I want very much to touch you right now, but I don't want to alarm you again. I think because I've had so little physical affection from anyone since my father died that I am hungry for it….do you mind?" she asked, remaining as she was against him arm.

"Mind, my dear? On the contrary, I have never experienced affection from anyone, and your hugs and touches have been a revelation to me!" He turned his head toward her, and she knew if she looked she could see both sides of his face, but she kept still, not knowing if he was ready. "I want to touch you, also, Christine, but we must go slowly, and use restraint….I am a grown man, and the fires you awaken may not be easily ignored. Do you understand me?"

"I think so. You're telling me not to tempt you too far physically, not unless I am willing to finish what I start," she said, blushing again. "Madame Giry said something of that to me before we left, and that I must be careful when we are alone. She mentioned our duet, and that the passion we showed on stage seemed more reality than an act to her." She fell silent, unused to talking of such matters with anyone.

"And was it real?" he couldn't resist asking, just the memory making his pulse race again. The girl hesitated, then admitted, "Yes, it was real for me in many ways. When I sang that I had "decided", I was making my decision for you and against Raoul. And the passion….." she paused again.

"Go on, please," he said, almost urgently.

"I'd never felt such desire before, and when you touched me like that, I felt like a woman for the first time in my life!" she admitted, slightly breathlessly. Erik's breath came more quickly….she had felt the flames, too! Oh, God above, this was the stuff his dreams were made of!

"Erik," she dared hesitantly, now that the subject was open, "did you write those words for us to sing to each other, or was it just an opera to you? Please, tell me….did _you_ mean what you were singing, too?" She turned to look at him finally, and was gratified that he did not turn away….he seemed to have forgotten that his face was naked in the thrill of discussing their duet.

"My darling, I wrote exactly what I wanted to say to you, to Christine, not Aminta, and indulged myself in writing your answers the way I wanted to hear them. Was I wrong to toy with your emotions that way? I fully expected to leave your life forever afterwards, and was giving myself one last 'triumph' of sorts before I did. I knew that fire would burn me, but I never expected it to affect you! Tell me again that you felt it also, Christine, tell me that I moved you!"

He sounded like her Master again, enspelling her that night in the boat as he commanded "Sing for me!" and she knew no response but obedience to that voice, her pulse quickening in response to his excitement. "Oh yes, my Angel, I have completely succumbed to you!"

Erik groaned, and leaned over to kiss her ardently. "Oh, my Christine!" he murmured against her lips. "My angel, my beautiful girl," in between kisses, which she responded eagerly to. He kissed her face and hair, then crushed her to him in a strong hug, allowing their pulses to return somewhat to normal. He had just talked of control, he reminded himself, was he going to lose it so easily?

"Christine, I think for the sake of my control I had better escort you to your cottage and say goodnight." At her protest, he went on, "After the ups and downs of the past few days, I find I have little restraint left, and I do not want to dishonor you. You are a beautiful and desirable woman, and at the moment my defenses are nonexistent….and I suspect yours are the same. I think after a good night's sleep, we can do things in proper order…we still have much to discuss and decide on, but we have time for all of that, also."

She looked as if she might pout, so he continued, "Lady, if I kiss you again tonight I will not be responsible for my actions, do you understand?" He was serious, so she had to acquiesce to his request.

He stood, and was reaching for the candelabra, knowing he must escort her home, when she said, "Erik, do you realize, you have forgotten all about your mask?" He started to put his hand over his face, and then realized how foolish that seemed now. He faced her. "Yes, you have allowed me to forget." He steeled himself to see the horror or disgust or pity on her face as he faced her.

Christine's face didn't change, except to smile in victory. She took the few steps between them; leaned up to kiss his mouth briefly, and looked in his eyes as she said sweetly, "I'm proud of you." He hugged her again, in amazement this time. "You never cease to astonish me!" Holding her at arms length so that she could see him again, he asked, not with so much dread this time, "So, you are not disgusted by what you see?"

"No, love, I'm not. I see a handsome man who looks as if he had an accident which did harm to one side of his face, but is otherwise perfect. Do you know what beautiful eyes you have?" She leaned in to kiss both cheeks, and the lids of both eyes, which had again filled with tears, to Erik's embarrassment.

"I never thought to hear anyone use the word 'handsome' or 'beautiful' in referring to any part of me," he said in a shaky voice. "You lie convincingly, but I thank you for it!"

"Erik, I don't lie! If the skin on your right cheek was as even as on your left, you would be considered an extremely handsome man….did you never uncover any of those mirrors to see even that! She was indignant now. "You are a fine figure of a man, my friend, even though I suppose that as a 'good girl' I shouldn't say such things!"

"Probably not," he laughed, "but I'm glad you did!" His mood lightened as his dread disappeared…she really was reacting better than he could have dreamed, and had boosted his ego tremendously.

He escorted her down the path behind the house to the cottage where she would stay, and left her with only a long hug and a short kiss, and a promise to come and get her in the morning for breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9 A Letter

The new day dawned bright and clear, and Erik woke in the comfortable bed and stretched, feeling lazy and uncharacteristically content. It had been years since he felt so relaxed, and he had Christine to thank for it. Her acceptance was working wonders in his attitude, and he felt almost optimistic now about life! Or he would, if he didn't have that nagging worry about Raoul and Christine's relationship in the back of his mind….

Christine had also slept well, and woke eager to see Erik again. It had been a long time since she had a true vacation from endless practice and performance at the opera house, and it felt good to be free from a schedule. She bounced out of bed, bathed and dressed herself in a simple house dress, then explored the cottage further as she waited for Erik to come for her. Paper and ink were available at a small writing table, and she hadn't forgotten the need to write Raoul, but would do that unpleasant task later today. She spent her time doodling instead, writing "Madame Erik Landry," "Madame Christine Landry," and "Monsieur and Madame Erik Landry" on the stationery. Like any teenage girl in love, she was dreaming of a wedding in her future.

Erik knocked, which made her giggle….after all, he had been watching her from behind the walls for years, why observe such proprieties now? She opened the door smiling her "good morning" to him, and he also smiled as he asked, "Ready for breakfast?" She noticed the mask firmly in place, and he hastily explained, "I didn't want to chance frightening our landlord if he was around." He held an arm out for her to take, and escorted her back across the pathway to the main house.

Henri and Jeanne had, at Erik's request, put in a supply of foodstuffs, and there was a spring house in the back which contained fresh milk, cheese and other items needing to be kept cool. They had a simple breakfast, Christine commenting that she must practice her cooking skills soon and see if she still remembered the few lessons she had had. Erik laid the mask aside in the living room before they sat down to the table, with a quick glance to see her reaction. She merely smiled at him calmly, and he relaxed again. Even in the morning light, his defects did not seem as bad to her as they apparently did to him….the girl wondered how he had come to view himself so harshly. In time, they could talk about that, too, but for now, he needed just to see that she continued to accept him unconditionally.

"So, my dear, what shall we do with ourselves today?" he inquired.

"What would you have done if you were here alone, Erik?" Christine asked, curious.

"I would still be brooding over my "triumph" at the opera premiere, and torturing myself over leaving you, I'm afraid," he said, frowning at the memory of how things had been planned. "But that," he now brightened, "did not happen! You are here, and I am not dreaming, am I, Christine?"

"No, this is most definitely not a dream!" she promised, coming to hug him. He held her tightly, kissed her hair, and then reluctantly let her go…..he was NOT going to start off the day fighting his physical desires. They had much to talk about, and his plan was to allow her the time to get to know him better before declaring his love and his intention to marry her, if she would have him. Raoul had rushed her into an engagement, and he would not make the same mistake, it wasn't fair to Christine.

That made him remember, "I suppose you need some time today to compose your letter to the count?" he asked. He hated to turn her thoughts in that direction, but it seemed necessary.

"Yes, I really should do that, and I suppose the sooner it is done, the better, though I'm dreading his reaction," she sighed. "What if he comes after me? He can be very quarrelsome when things aren't going his way." She had experienced that on a few occasions when she dared to cross him!

"We can have the letter delivered in such a way that he will not know where to find you, my dear. And if he should, I will defend you…..though we've already seen that he is the better swordsman. I'm afraid my swordplay has had about as much practice as your cooking!" Erik gave a short laugh.

"Why Erik, I do believe you've just made a joke!" she clapped her hands in glee. "You are human after all, aren't you, my angel?"

"More than you know, my dear! And I've been thinking….joining the human race again actually sounds like a good idea. I've been mostly alone for so long now that I doubted my ability to be a good companion, but you have been such pleasant company that I do feel quite civilized again. I've not been a total recluse all these years, but neither have I had someone with me for so long at a time." He was also thinking that Christine could not live in his world of darkness in the cellars of the opera, and so he had better accustom himself to daylight and a normal life if he wanted to be with her.

"So you think you could put up with me for a while, do you?" she teased. "I'm glad, because you won't be easily rid of me!" That earned her a short but sincere kiss, which he didn't hesitate to offer….another step in the right direction! He responded, "My sweet, I don't ever want to let you go! I'm sure of that now, but you take your time before making any such statements, do you hear me? I will not rush you, and there is still the matter of Raoul."

Christine's heart danced at his words, but she merely answered, "Oh, yes, back to him again. All right, if I write my letter, then we can both stop thinking about Raoul. I found paper and ink in my cottage, but I would rather stay here with you." He helped her to find supplies in the main house, and sat her at a small writing desk, while he placed himself at the piano, ostensibly working on a piece of music but actually watching her at her task. She seemed to have the letter already thought out, for she jotted it down quickly, then brought it over to him.

"Will you read it, and see if it is appropriate?" she requested, handing him the piece of stationery.

"If you do not feel I am violating your privacy, I would very much like to read it," said Erik, and she sat next to him on the piano bench and watched his face as he read her note to her ex-fiance'.

_Dear Raoul,_

_The time has come to end the engagement that you and I rushed into so hastily. I apologize for not understanding my own heart, and plead my inexperience in matters of love, though that does not excuse me from fault. I did try to speak to you of my doubts, but you were not willing to listen, so I find I must resort to doing this in writing._

_I think if you will reflect on it, you will realize how unsuited we are for each other. Your family was not happy with your choice of a lowly opera girl as a wife for a count, and I could not have been an asset to you in your society. You are handsome and talented, and will make a fine match soon, I am sure, but it will not be with me. I have chosen another path entirely._

_I left the engagement ring you purchased for me with Madame Giry for safekeeping, and she will release it to you whenever you call on her. I am out of the city at the present, and ask to be excused from any further contact with you, which I feel is the best course of action. You have my best wishes for your future, and again, my sincere apology for not knowing my own mind fully when we began our relationship._

_As always,_

_Christine Daae_

"It is a very gracious letter, Christine, and you were most kind, to take so much of the blame upon yourself," Erik commented. "It is more than the count deserves from you." He would have been less gracious himself, but admired the girl's style and candor.

"Oh, I just know his ego….I thought if I said it this way he would be less likely to pursue me to pick a quarrel about it. He is so childish when he thinks he is being insulted!" she exclaimed, distaste turning the corners of her mouth down. "I can't bear an immature man!"

"Do you find me immature, Christine?" he had to ask.

"Why, Erik, why would you ever ask me that?" she puzzled.

"For one thing, because I have shamed myself by crying in front of you" he admitted to his most recent embarrassment.

"My dear, your tears were not childish, but most understandable after all you have endured in your lifetime!" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking earnestly into his face. "You are a sensitive man, which I find one of your most endearing qualities. Can you understand that those tears were precious for me to witness?"

He thought for a moment, and then nodded. Would he ever _really_ understand the way women thought! Probably not, but he appreciated her sympathy anyway.

She went on, determined to explain away his fears, "You said 'one thing'; what else do you think would make you seem immature?"

Might as well get this over with, he thought. "Well, I have manipulated you shamefully over the years, pretending to be the "angel of music" sent by your father. It started as an innocent way to help a lonely girl, but I'm afraid I took advantage of it as you blossomed into a lovely young woman. The worst was that time at your father's tomb." He paused, remembering how he had sung to her, trying to win her back from Raoul one last time. "Christine, this is no excuse, but I was half-crazed at that time, thinking I had lost you to the Count. I would have done almost anything if it would make you come back to me, including killing Raoul. I actually declared war on both of you as you rode away."

He went on, painfully, "I was wrong, and as I sat on the steps of your father's tomb afterwards, my mind began to cool, and I realized just how mad I had been to think I could lure you back. I sat there, with the cold, clean snow all around me, and pretended I was speaking to your father. I poured out my heart and listened to his imagined advice until it all was clear again…no matter how much I cared for you, I had to respect your choice, and let you go. That's when I began work on 'Don Juan Triumphant', which was to be an ending to our relationship and a new beginning for me. Does any of this make sense, Christine, or am I revolting you by bringing up painful memories?"

She had been listening intently, touched by his admission, and was quick to answer, "Yes, I understand, Erik, and it is obvious to me now that while your actions were sometimes blameworthy, your motives were pure. You weren't the only one at fault, for I turned my back on you after all the years of companionship and teaching. You were attempting to change that strange unearthly relationship into one more solid and real, and I rejected you when I found out you were a man. I could live in that fantasy world with my "Angel of Music", but I couldn't face a flesh-and-blood man, and it took me some time to figure out why."

She fell silent, face pink, and he prompted her, "Please share it with me, dear. This is at the heart of our peculiar relationship, and important to me."

"I was still a silly girl, Erik. I wanted the handsome prince on the white charger to come and sweep me away, I wanted the whole fantasy package wrapped up with a white bow, but I didn't realize that to be an adult meant much more than fairy tales. It meant choosing a man that I'm compatible with, and for me, that means someone who understands how important my music is to me. I'm not some pretty doll to sit on a shelf in an expensive dress and entertain princes and dignitaries. I am a flesh and blood woman, with passions and needs, and Raoul only wants the picture of a woman, not a real one." She sounded resentful of his treatment of her.

"When I realized that, just recently, it also became clear that there was only one man I had ever known, besides my father, who understood my music, who made me work hard to be somebody. That man scared me, because he was passionate and alive and complex…but it wasn't him I was actually afraid of, it was living up to what he would demand of me. That was when I began to know that it was you I wanted to be with, Erik. You are that man, with your genius for music and your dark nature, but it began to draw me to you as I recognized that it was my nature, also. That frightened me, too." Christine's face was flushed as she poured out her confidences, but she went on, wanting to finally share this truth with him.

"I was trying to figure out how to extricate myself from my engagement to Raoul when he ordered me to help 'trap' you, and that was the final straw. I was going to break with him the day after the performance anyway….you just made that easier for me. And then I was going to ask Madame Giry how to contact you, and you also made that happen sooner than I expected. Isn't it amazing how fate had us working to the same ends without knowing it?" Christine smiled at him, still sitting next to him on the piano seat. He had taken her hand, and looked somewhat relieved at her explanations.

"Christine, I'm glad you shared that with me….it makes me feel less selfish for dragging you out here. I also understand why we seem so connected now, when we'd been so far from an agreement before. It sounds like we have both done a lot of thinking, and some major growing up in the last few months." The wrinkles in his forehead had smoothed out as she talked, and he looked positively handsome now, so she stood and did a pirouette in the middle of the floor to express her exuberance.

"Oh, Erik, I'm so happy I can hardly hold it in!" she enthused.

He smiled more easily now. "So, have we gotten all of the past cleared up now? Or are there any dark secrets we still need to bring out into the open?" He figured he might as well ask, since they were relating so well now.

"None that I can think of! I'm sure there are things we don't know about each other, but we have time for that…..don't we?" suddenly a little unsure. At his nod, she sighed in relief and danced once more. "My only fear now is that you'll tire of me and send me away, Erik!"

"No chance of that, my dear, not until you want to go!"

She softly sang the words that kept echoing in her mind from his song, "Anywhere you go let me go too, Erik, that's all I ask of you." He heard her, but decided not to pursue that topic, not just yet….."


	10. Chapter 10 Learning

The morning had slipped away as they talked, and it was already lunchtime. Christine asked if they could pack a basket and blanket and eat by the brook, since it was another lovely spring day.

"I don't see why not," Erik amiably replied. As she rounded up some tasty provisions from their stores, Erik took her sealed letter to the landlord to be mailed in town, along with one he had written but not shared with her. The envelope was directed to Antoinette Giry, but inside was a letter for the managers of the opera. He returned, gallantly carrying the basket and taking her hand in his free one to guide her along the path to the cottage and beyond, back to their tinkling brook.

It was peaceful under the shade trees, and since they had watched the landlord & his wife head to town in their carriage while they were eating, they felt quite tranquil and private. "Erik, why don't you take off your mask?" Christine suggested. "We're all alone, and it would surely be more comfortable for you." He debated internally for a few minutes before he complied, with some stern self-talk before he could accomplish it in the daylight. The way that his lovely girl beamed at him when he did made it worth the effort, and the breeze felt amazingly cool on his skin.

After lunch was cleared away, he laid back, arms behind his head, and looked into the leafy ceiling above them. This was an entirely new experience for Erik, and he savored the sensations. Christine sat next to him on the blanket, braiding some white clover she had picked into a long chain. When she got bored with that, she began to tickle his nose with one of the flowers, laughing when he sneezed.

He laughed, too, then seized her hand and pulled her down next to him, rolling over to pin her down so she would stop the tickling. Looking into her glowing face, he couldn't resist kissing her lips again. He determined to remain in control, kissing gently and slowly as they learned together what felt right for them. They had all the time in the world on this lazy, sunny day to experience the simple pleasure of the embrace, and he didn't want to ruin it for either of them. He surmised that Christine had as little experience as he did with the "joys of the flesh", and wanted to go slowly, and prove to her that his love was real, not just physical.

When she licked her lips to moisten them, unintentionally brushing his lips with her tongue in the process, he felt a sudden surge of desire, put her gently aside before he could act on it, and rose to his feet. He took her hands and lifted her, also, into a strong hug. "Oh, Christine, Christine, what you do to me!" he murmured. "It is mutual, dear," she answered him, also feeling the temptation to stir the flames, but allowing him to be her master in this area, also, though it confused her a bit.

They spent a little more time outside, watching the cows & the white birds in the field full of clovers. One of the barn cats had led her kittens outside for sunning, and they frisked and scampered, provoking laughter from Christine as they played at attacking each other, pouncing and rolling. Erik smiled, and when a particularly curious gray kitten came tumbling over to them, he picked it up and held it for her to stroke, enjoying the rumbling purr against his chest. He scratched under its chin and it licked his fingers with a sandpaper tongue. "So, little one" he told it, "it seems you aren't afraid of phantoms, either." He was pleased to be accepted so easily by such an innocent creature.

The couple then headed back "home" to Erik's house, the kitten starting to follow but getting easily distracted back to its playmates. Once in the house, Erik sat at the old piano, and, finding it tuned adequately, he began to play a familiar song he had used in the past to help train her voice and beckoned her to join in. She complied, ever obedient to her "master" and they finished the afternoon in song.

"It is so much more satisfying now that I can see your expressions!" Christine exclaimed at one pause. "Instead of relying on your verbal cues, I can see from watching you when I need to do something differently."

Suppertime came, and Christine managed a creditable simple meal which they both enjoyed, and which boosted her confidence immensely. The landlords had a commendable collection of classic books in the little house, so they looked them over and each chose one, settling in to read quietly. Erik knew that Christine read a great deal from his years of observing her, but she was delighted to find that was also one of his hobbies. It was important to find these things out about each other, as their relationship had to be based on more than just the chemistry between them.

Their second day in the country ended much like the first, with Erik escorting Christine back to the cottage, resisting the temptation to experience more than just a goodnight kiss. Christine sat on her bed alone, brushing her long hair and wondering silently, "I think he loves me, but he hasn't actually said so, or said that he wants to marry me. How long do I stay here if he doesn't speak soon? I want to be with him always, but I also want marriage and children, and respectability. He said he didn't ever want to let me go, but what does that really mean?"

Lots of puzzling thoughts in her head….too many to figure out, but they kept her awake long after she had blown out the candles and lain down alone in the strange bed. She was enjoying her time with Erik, but the insecurity about the future was beginning to disturb her.


	11. Chapter 11 Responses

The next couple of days were spent in much the same simple way, Erik working on another composition while Christine read a book, with voice lessons in the afternoons. The weather had turned rainy, so there were no more picnics, and they spent the time indoors. Erik felt content and relaxed, but noticed that each day the young woman seemed a little tenser, and not quite as warm towards him. There were not as many endearments, and she didn't laugh as often. His inexperience with women led him to think she was growing tired of him already, and that he had been right not to propose marriage at the beginning. He was uncertain how to proceed now, and his old habit of withdrawing emotionally began to assert itself, making him seem distant and cool. 

On the fourth day, during their practice session, he corrected Christine a little more sharply than usual, "No, not that way! Once more, just as I instructed you!" and she suddenly burst into tears and ran from the house. He followed, only to find the wooden door of the cottage shut firmly in his face and hear the bolt sliding shut, effectively locking him out.

"Christine, please, let me in!" he cajoled. "Go away, leave me alone!" was the reply in a choked voice. "I'm sorry, Christine, please talk to me!" he pleaded, to no avail. He tried repeatedly to get her to open the door, but with no answer, so he gave up and returned to the house, puzzled. What had he done wrong? Over the years, he had often been brusque towards her as he taught her; it was just his manner, if it was somewhat egotistical. She had always taken it in stride and meekly submitted to his suggestions during her voice training; this must be about something else.

He slumped in a chair, his fears realized. He knew this would happen; she had rushed into this relationship to escape Raoul, much the same way that she had rushed into Raoul's arms when she was afraid of the Phantom, and now she regretted this, also! Was his brief happiness over so soon? He should have known; he was not destined for anything good in this life.

His despairing thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and he opened it to find Henri, the landlord, delivering his mail. He thanked him, took the two letters, and once again walked to the cottage, this time to convey a letter to Christine. She refused to answer his knock, so he slid the letter under her door and walked resignedly away.

His own letter was from Madame Giry, and it began with good news. Antoinette wrote:

"My dear friend,

I presented your letter to the managers of the opera, and very soon afterward was summoned back to the office to hear their reply. Congratulations are in order, for your opera has been a huge success, and they enthusiastically desire to purchase the right to continue the performances. They accept your terms, and I enclose the first installment. (Erik noted the substantial sum of the check, and nodded to himself.) They wish me to invite you to submit other works for consideration, and ask me to convey their sincere admiration of your talent.

I am very happy for you, Erik, for this seems to assure your livelihood in the future. I have told you for years that the world would appreciate your talent and skill once they heard your music, and am gratified that I was correct in that assumption. It also pleases me that you are out of the cellars and into the world, and I hope you will thrive there.

Only one thing concerns me, and that is your relationship with Christine. My dear, please think of her reputation, and permit her to come back under my care if you do not intend to marry her. I was remiss in allowing her to leave with you, and I fear that her very innocence will be her undoing. Please understand me, I wish you to be happy, but I feel a responsibility for Christine's welfare, also. This is a delicate subject, especially on paper, but I feel you will know what I am trying to say and respond appropriately.

Again, my congratulations, and do keep in touch,

Sincerely,

A. Giry"

While reading the letter, Erik's emotions went from satisfaction at the royalties on his opera, to elation at the appreciation of his talent, to dismay that his good friend could think him so depraved as to take advantage of the innocent girl in that manner! Surely he had made it plain that marriage was the only thing he wanted from Christine? Or had he? Maybe he had never said it in so many words, but only an utterly degenerate man would take advantage of a true lady in that way. Did Antoinette think so little of him?

While he sat musing over this, Christine, barely recovered from her emotional outburst, was reading her letter from Madame Giry:

"My dear Christine,

I hope this finds you well. I must let you know that the Count de Chagny approached me today to retrieve his ring, informing me that you had written to him and broken your engagement. He asked for information on your whereabouts, and I merely said that I was not at liberty to share that with anyone. He had some unsavory comments to make about your character which I will not repeat here, but it gave me reason to think I have done you a disservice by allowing you to leave here with Erik.

Christine, since I am the closest thing you have to a mother, I feel I must speak frankly. You were raised as a lady, despite the circumstances that have made it necessary to work in the theater to provide your support. Forgive my bluntness, but you were taught that a lady is only to be intimate with her husband, yet I fear the worst since you have been alone with Erik for days. Has he proposed marriage? If not, please, my dear, return to us here in Paris. Your reputation is in danger the longer that you stay with him, and as much as I consider him to be a friend, I am afraid that he does not live by the same standards that you and I hold to be true. Please, Christine, do not consider being his mistress. You deserve a loving husband and a family, and you are endangering that future by the life you are now living.

I hope to hear from you soon, or to see you sooner. Meg sends her love, also.

With concern and affection,

A. Giry"

Christine, whose emotions were already torn by this very subject, cried the entire time she was reading the letter. Now she knew it was true, since Madame was even aware of it….Erik didn't want her as a wife, he only wanted a mistress! She sobbed uncontrollably; embarrassed that she had ever thought this was leading to marriage. What a fool she must seem to Erik!

When she finally ran out of tears, she began to pack her few things, preparing to return to Paris as soon as she could obtain a ride. She didn't know how she could bear to leave Erik, but she couldn't stay here and be his…his… concubine! No wonder he hadn't said the words, "I love you" or asked her to marry him….he hadn't been raised the same way she had, and probably didn't believe in love and marriage! The more the thoughts whirled in her head, the angrier and more sanctimonious she felt, and she started to throw things in the suitcase roughly. Gone was the sympathy for the way he had lived, the feeling that their souls had been joined…all she felt now was indignation! How dare he treat her this way!

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and she ran and flung it open. It was Erik, wishing to share his news and clear up their misunderstanding. "Christine, are you all right? I've been very concerned about you" he began.

"No, I'm not all right! she yelled at him. "And you needn't worry about me, I'm leaving here and I don't ever want to see you again! I hate you! Just leave me alone!" the girl shouted, slamming the door shut once more and locking it.

He was too stunned to attempt an answer, and stumbled down the steps and across the yard to the house in profound shock. He slumped down onto the sofa, mouth dry and heart pounding, as if he had been physically attacked. "Oh, God," he thought, "she hates me!" Then aloud, "Oh, God!" and groaned in anguish, slipping to his knees in front of the sofa. This had caught him totally off-guard and vulnerable. What cruel fate had played this trick on him, allowing him these days to love her more, and then snatching her away without even knowing what he had done wrong? How could he live now? He began to weep helplessly, and that is how Christine found him a little while later.

She was feeling so mean and self-righteous that she stopped in to berate him once more on her way to ask the landlord for a ride into town. When she opened the door to the house, she heard a heartrending sound, like an abandoned child wailing in the night, beyond comfort, beyond hope. As she walked into the living room, she saw Erik slumped on the floor, arms on the sofa and head down upon them, crying as if his very soul was in anguish.

That sight melted Christine's pride instantly, and broke her heart. "Oh, Erik!" she cried, coming closer. He heard, and lifted his swollen, wet face to brokenly croak, "Why, Christine, why do you hate me so!" in a voice choking with tears. He couldn't face her to hear the answer, and put his head back down, shoulders heaving with emotion.

"Oh my God, this is my fault, this is all my fault!" she cried out. "Oh, Erik, I don't care if you don't want to marry me, I'll be your mistress, just don't cry like this, my love!" She slipped down on the floor beside him and cradled his hot head in her arms. "I don't care what they say about me; I can't bear to see you hurt like this!"

She repeated it over and over, but the sense of it did not get through to the despairing man, and he spoke through a throat swollen with his sobs. "Just go, leave me, forget all of this" he rasped harshly. "You deserve more than a monster for a husband!"

"Erik, listen to me!" she cried, and tried to lift his head so he would look at her. He wouldn't budge, but his crying had quieted, so she spoke to his bowed head. "I said I won't leave, you don't have to marry me. I don't care what the world says about me, I'll stay." At his continued silence, she now began to cry again herself, face buried in her hands, and this finally reached him.

"Christine," he attempted, raising his head, and it came out in a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat, and tried again, a little louder & somewhat urgently, "Christine, what are you talking about? I have always wanted to marry you, I just wanted to give you time before I forced you into a decision. Is that what all this is about?" He pried her hands loose from her face, and made her look at him. "Talk to me!" he shook her by the shoulders, not gently.

She trembled, "I can't! I've said too much already; you must think I'm shameless to have spoken so!" Her face was pink from crying and from embarrassment.

"Christine, it is time to have all of this in the open!" Erik stood unsteadily, muscles sore from the awkward position on the floor, and drew her up to sit beside him on the sofa. "We must have an understanding; I cannot handle any more uncertainty." He took out a pocket handkerchief and wiped the tears first from her face and then his own, somewhat calmer now. "I thought you wanted to be with me, but something has changed for you, and I'm not sure I understand. I received a letter today from Antoinette Giry, saying some awful things about my intentions towards you….and now I'm wondering if she didn't write something of the same to you."

Christine nodded, feeling rather ashamed. "She said what I have been thinking…that I misunderstood your purpose in bringing me here and should return to Paris immediately, because my reputation is in danger."

Erik shook his head sadly. "I had not realized how it must look to you. I wanted to give you time to know your own mind, to get to know me better, but it seems I only created an ambiguity which has hurt you. I am sorry, my dear. Our circumstances were so unusual, and I am so unsure of myself….and I wanted to make this all perfect for you. Apparently I was wrong to wait."

Erik took a deep breath, bolstering his confidence against one more rejection. He stood, hesitated as if offering a brief prayer first, and then dropped to one knee on the floor, taking her hand. "Christine, I love you. I have loved you since the first time I heard you sing, and I will love you for all eternity. All I want is to spend my lifetime with you, if you will have me. Will you marry me?" He spoke solemnly and slowly, waiting for the answer that would either make or break him.

She searched his face with her eyes, unable to grasp for a moment that this was it, the declaration of his intentions that she had wanted so desperately! Then exultation swept over her, and a smile quickly dawned as she answered, "Yes, Erik, yes, I will marry you!"

Erik looked into her face intently, trying to discern her true feelings. "Be very, very sure this is what you want, Christine. I don't want any misunderstandings; I would rather know now if you have any doubts. You are young, and have your whole life ahead of you...are you sure you want to spend it with a man with a deformed face and a less-than-desirable past?"

She put her hands on each side of his face, and looked him straight in the eyes, saying earnestly, "Erik, if my father were here, he would tell me that you are a good and kind man, and deserving of all my love. And I remember him saying, even young as I was, that true beauty is what lies within a person, not on the face that they can take no credit for one way or another. You are beautiful inside, and talented, and I am thankful that God has allowed me to know and love you. If it pleases Him topermit it, I will be your wife for the rest of my days, totally devoted to loving only you."

Erik leaned forward to kiss Christine's lips, inwardly thinking that if there were a God, he was eternally grateful to Him for the miracle of this love. He rose off his knees to join her on the sofa, kissing her again in a sealing of their promises to each other. Christine melted into Erik's arms, feeling his heartbeat against her body and feeling secure at last in his love.

* * *

Author's Note: If you want to lighten up with a humorous version of the story, I highly recommend free2bfroody's "Angel of Mute". Hilarious, clever and sexy! 


	12. Chapter 12 Making Plans

Erik stirred, wondering why his room looked strange and also why there was an ache in the back of his neck. As he awoke more fully, he realized that he was on the living room sofa, the hard sofa arm accounting for his stiff neck, and that Christine was pillowed against him as she had been that morning in the opera house cellar. As he shifted his position, she opened her eyes drowsily and smiled, snuggling closer to him, and he tightened his arms around her. Now he remembered; after she accepted his proposal of marriage, they had sat quietly for a little while, exhausted by the emotional scenes of the day, and then both had begun to nod off. He didn't want to be separated from her again, so he had stretched out on the sofa and pulled her up to lie next to him, and it appeared they had spent the night that way.

His neck and back insisted that it was time to move, so he gently disentangled himself and stood, stretching until his joints cracked. Christine swung her feet to the floor and sat watching him, admiring the cat-like suppleness he demonstrated. He noticed her watching and sat down again next to her.

"Good morning, my love," he said in a low voice, appropriate for the quietness of the early hour. "Did you sleep well?"

"I think so…I'm not awake enough yet to know," she yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Is it time for breakfast yet? We missed supper, and I'm rather hungry!"

She decided to make a quick trip back to the cottage to freshen up and change clothes, while he did the same in the house, and then they met again for a simple breakfast. Erik's mind had been working overtime since awakening, and he now had several questions for his new fiancée'.

"Christine, let me ask you again in the morning light, do you really want to marry me? I don't want to feel that I rushed your decision in any way, though I love you deeply and marrying you is my truest wish," he began.

"Yes, I am really sure I want to marry you, my love. Remember that I told you I've been thinking of this for some time now, and that I quickly got over my infatuation for Raoul only to realize you were the man I really loved." She blushed. "Well, I couldn't tell you before in exactly those words, it wasn't proper until you spoke first. Now I can say them freely….I love you, Erik. You are the only man for me." He leaned over the table to kiss her and look deeply into her beautiful eyes.

"You are sure that you want to marry your harsh and critical teacher?" he then added, remembering how he had made her cry yesterday.

"Erik, it wasn't your disapproval of my singing that upset me, it was the stress of wondering if I had misunderstood your motives in bringing me here," she admitted. "I am quite used to your methods of teaching me and correcting me after all these years, after all!" she laughed. "You know that I can be quite lazy when left to my own devices, and I need your stern hand to keep my voice at its best."

He smiled at that, knowing she was right in the assessment of her ambition. Over the years, he had often had to be strict with her to make her meet his standards for her voice. "So you have no concerns about marrying me?" he asked one more time. She shook her head, smiling at him.

"Then, my love, we have some arrangements to make!" he said with a smile, beginning to believe in the reality of this wonderful dream at last. "How soon would you like to be married?"

"Today!" she stated decisively, earning another kiss and a playful hug from him.

"Be reasonable, darling" he told her, "we do have a few things to take care of first. Today is Wednesday; if you really want to do this so quickly, then let us set Saturday as our wedding date. I have to admit, I am eager to make you mine, also." He kissed her with more passion, and she blushed again, realizing the entirety of what he meant. She had a sudden picture in her mind of them together, unclothed and intimate, and her whole body felt hot suddenly, her mind dizzy. She looked into his eyes and let him see the desire in her own, and he was unexpectedly as lightheaded as she, with the realization that this dream would soon become reality, that his beautiful Christine would finally belong to him!

Erik's heart grew light and he jumped to his feet, swinging her up into his arms and around and around the kitchen, laughing out loud and clear together. He didn't think he had ever felt so wonderful; life was good and was about to get even better! That reminded him, "Christine, I have some good news to share with you. Antoinette's letter to me contained a check from the managers of the opera; they are purchasing the rights to continue the performances, which are going splendidly! And they want to commission me to write further works, which means I feel sure of being able to support you in a reasonable manner."

"Oh, Erik, that's wonderful!" she clapped her hands with pleasure. "I'm so proud of you! That means Paris is now recognizing your talent, just as I knew they would if they ever heard it. You truly are a musical genius, you know, my love."

That embarrassed him, so he changed the subject. "I need to make a trip into the city to meet with the managers, because I feel our agreement should be in writing, and I would like you to accompany me, my dear. We should pay a call on Antoinette Giry and tell her our news, so that she stops worrying over your safety, also. And there is the matter of our rings….I want you with me to pick out a wedding ring which will always remind you of my love for you, Christine, something as beautiful as you are."

She kissed him sweetly at that, and mentioned other things they should arrange, like a minister and the license. They continued talking as they walked across the fields to see if the landlord could accommodate them with a ride into the city that day, and divulged their good news to Henri and Jeanne, who beamed at the pair much like happy parents. The older couple was just heading into Paris and delighted to take Erik & Christine along, dropping them in front of the jeweler's shop.

The unctuous little jeweler gave only the slightest notice to Erik's mask, more concerned about making the sale than who he was selling to. At Erik's insistence, Christine chose a ring with a small but exquisite diamond flanked by two smaller emeralds, with a matching wedding band which would fit snuggly against the engagement ring. He had tried to persuade her to choose a more expensive ring with a larger diamond, but had to admit that the one she chose fit her dainty hand perfectly. For himself, he purchased a gold band with a row of small diamonds and emeralds inset, a very masculine ring which matched her set to perfection.

They walked into a nearby park and Erik seated Christine on a bench, saying, "I want to do this properly now." He got down on one knee in front of her, took her hand, looking deeply into her eyes as he asked again, "Christine, will you marry me?" She was as solemn as he as she answered again, "Yes, Erik, I will marry you" though she broke into a smile right afterwards. He slipped the lovely engagement ring onto her finger, and kissed only her hand, since they were in public, but his eyes spoke volumes about his love and desire for her.

As they were about to leave the park, they heard a male voice call, "Christine!" and turned in surprise to be confronted by Raoul, who had an attractive young woman on his arm. When they faced him, he recognized Erik and said arrogantly, "You! What are you doing with Christine!"

Christine jumped in before Erik could answer, "Not that it's any of your concern, but Erik and I are to be married!"

"Married! To that murderer?" Raoul exclaimed angrily. "What can you be thinking, Christine!"

"Sir, I will thank you to address my wife-to-be with more respect," Erik stepped in. "I am no murderer, and what Christine does is no longer your affair." The woman with Raoul tugged at his arm, trying to get him to leave, and he shrugged.

"You are correct, monsieur, what Christine does with her life is no longer any concern of mine." He gave Christine one long searching look, and then shrugged again. "I wish you happiness in your new life, mademoiselle," he spoke more graciously. "We were friends once, and I bear no ill will towards you now." He bowed to them both, and escorted his lady friend past them into the park without introductions.

"Well!" Christine huffed. "At least that is over with; I was rather dreading seeing him again, for fear he would cause a scene."

"He seems to have recovered from his disappointment quickly," Erik noted, and they both laughed, relieved to have come through the encounter with so little trouble. If Raoul was seeing another woman so soon, then he had lost interest in Christine and would not pursue her further.

They strolled on to the Opera House, having earlier decided that Erik wasn't in any real danger of being accused of Buquet's murder or any other crimes there. He was wearing his mask today, but was otherwise dressed just as any other man on the street, and the mask drew little notice. Apparently, Paris had seen stranger sites in her time! He had been tense about being abroad in the daylight, but relaxed as he was virtually ignored by the strangers they passed. This was easier than he'd imagined it would be!

They walked into the backstage area without any more encounters, and knocked on Madame Giry's door. She answered, and Christine held up her hand with the ring prominently displayed before a word could be spoken. Antoinette fell on both of their necks and kissed their cheeks with delight, a few happy tears running down her face at their announcement. "Come in, come in my dears!" and she drew them into her apartment, to sit and discuss their plans. "I'm so happy for you both; come, sit, tell me everything!"

Madame had a localcleric to recommend to them for performing the ceremony, and they decided that only she and Meg would be invited as their witnesses, since neither had any other real friends in Paris. Erik decided to leave them to their feminine planning while he hunted out the managers in their offices to make his arrangements.

After Erik walked out, Madame Giry asked gently, "Christine, are you sure this is what you want?" The radiant smile that lit the girl's entire countenance was answer enough. "Oh, yes, Madame! My "Angel of Music" always had a special place in my heart, and now that I know the man behind the angel, I love him even more. I know what you would tell me, that he is temperamental, and not used to anyone's company but his own, but I have seen changes even in the few days we have been together, and I think our love will be good for both of us."

"He does have a most wicked temper sometimes, child," the older woman warned.

"I know, I have experienced it, and I truly believe that most of it was due to feeling misunderstood and unloved all of his life. He's a harsh teacher, but he is such a lamb when we are not working, and seems so grateful for my love. Oh, Madame, he's had such a hard life; I only want to make the rest of it better for him!" she shared. "I was lonely, too, and his love fulfills all that I felt was lacking in my life."

"Well, Christine, you seem to have thought it out well enough, and since I believe in my heart that you are well suited for one another, I will not question you further. I just wanted to make sure you know your own mind, and aren't rushing blindly into something for the wrong reasons." Antoinette then began to query the girl on more practical matters, such as the date and place of the ceremony, and what she would wear, moving on to matters of keeping house. They were deep in a discussion about different methods of cooking a chicken by the time Erik returned, with a jubilant step.

"Ladies, I have seen the managers, and we reached an uncomplicated agreement which was speedily put to paper, so I am at your disposal now!" It had been a straightforward meeting with not a hint of unpleasantness, though he still considered the two men fools when it came to music. At least they understood what would make them a success financially, so they were more than willing to formalize the agreement in writing. There was no mention of his former notoriety as the "Opera Ghost", and he realized they were probably relieved that he was no longer extorting funds from them. It was more profitable for all of them if he made an honest living selling his music!

"Christine," he added, "I took the liberty of informing them of our engagement, and they asked me to convey not only their congratulations, but their wish to have you return in the near future to audition for another part. It seems that your understudy has been a success in the part of Aminta, so they have no desire to replace her, but they recognize your talent and do not want to lose so promising a star as you are." She dimpled prettily at that, and asked what his reply had been to that.

"I told them you would contact them when you were ready to return to work, but that I thought you were enjoying your leisure for now. Was that answer correct for me to make?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Very correct; not only am I in need of a rest, but my teacher seems to feel that I need much work to improve my abilities!" she replied saucily.

He laughed, and Antoinette rejoiced to hear the easy banter between them….she had never seen Erik look happy this way before, and Christine positively glowed! Meg came in just then, and the happy news was told all over again to her ecstatic exclamations of glee.

"Oh, Christine, I'm so happy for you!" she cried as she hugged her friend for the 3rd time. "Tell me, what will you wear?"

"Actually," Christine said, glancing at Erik, "I do have a dress in mind, but I need to ask my fiancé's opinion first. I saw it on a mannequin once, and it seemed the most beautiful wedding dress I had ever seen, but perhaps it was meant for someone else?" and she directed the question to him.

"It was meant for you, Christine," he said quietly. "I had it made not long ago, dreaming that you would one day wear it and be my bride, but it was only a dream until recently. Would you like to try it on now, and see if you really do like it?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

Christine immediately agreed, and they excused themselves to take the secret route to Erik's cellar home, promising to return shortly for lunch with Meg and her mother. They intended to keep the existence of his lair a secret known only to the two of them and Antoinette Giry, though Meg had once traveled part of the passage before Madame had stopped her. Quite a few of Erik's possessions were still there, and Christine confided in him that she found it thrilling that they had a clandestine place to retreat to. He found that so intriguing of her that he stopped her in the long passageway to kiss her again and again, appreciative that his little bride had such an adventurous spirit.

They found the grotto undisturbed by human hands, as expected; in all the years Erik had lived here alone, no one had ever found his secret home unaided by him. He lit candles from the ones they had carried, and pulled the coverings from the mirror so that the reflections would add to the light. "No need for hiding now," he whispered to himself, still amazed by the fact that his uncovered face was not a source of fear to this beautiful girl.

Christine walked around, touching the huge pipe organ reverently, curiously searching out clues to Erik's previous existence in this place that was so much a part of him. He beckoned her to the inner grotto where the mannequin was still elegantly dressed in that beautiful gown. It made her shiver, to see that lifelike image of herself before her, and Erik put his arm around her shoulders. "Please forgive my audacity in creating this display, Christine. Sometimes it was the only thing that gave me hope in my darkness."

"I understand, my love. It is just so lifelike it quite unnerves me, somehow." He lifted the gown from the doll, and draped it across Christine's arms. "I think I can find it in me to dismantle her now that I have the flesh-and-blood woman to love," he yielded, and she thanked him with a kiss, then went to the small bedroom she had previously used to try on the dress.

She returned shortly, clad in white and carrying the train on her arm, exclaiming, "Erik, it fits perfectly! How did you know?"

"Well," he confessed, "I borrowed one of your dresses so that I could be sure to have it sized correctly. I hope you don't mind?" and he grinned, sure that she didn't.

"The blue one with the rosebuds? Erik, I actually accused the girls, saying one of them had borrowed it without asking! I'm so embarrassed! It was returned as mysteriously as it had disappeared, so I'd forgotten about it until now. Now I understand, you devious man!" She relented. "Well, it was worth it, because now I have a wedding gown fit for a princess. Erik, it is just beautiful, but much too fine for me!"

"Nonsense, my love, it suits you perfectly." He admired his design, the beaded bodice, cut low in the current style so that her creamy cleavage and tiny waist were flawlessly displayed. He especially like the way the short sleeves were gathered with beaded flowers and imitation jewels which matched those in the headdress on the veil. She shook the train out behind her, admiring the way it flowed, and took a few steps, hands before her as if she held a bouquet of flowers. "I shouldn't let you see me in it, you know, not before our wedding. Well, perhaps if I don't wear the veil yet it will be all right. Oh, Erik, is this really happening? It's too wonderful; I think I must be dreaming still!"

Christine wiped away a couple of happy tears, then went to change before she could muss her lovely wedding dress, leaving it on the bed for now. When she returned, she was obviously musing about something, and Erik stopped shuffling through the papers on his desk to watch her as she walked to the far alcove and stood looking at the swan-shaped bed silently. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist.

"What are you thinking, Christine?" he asked, kissing her neck gently from behind. "Only that this would be the perfect place to spend our first night together, my love," she murmured. His sudden intake of breath made her turn to look at him. "What is it?" she asked, wondering what had startled him so.

"Oh, Christine, if only you knew the dreams I've had, dreams of us in this very bed together." he revealed in a shaky voice. "I don't suppose you could have known, but I thought of you when I purchased it, and I've never allowed myself to sleep in it. And now you bring to life more of my desires, expressing my wishes aloud as if you can read my mind." He kissed her briefly but fervently, not knowing any other way to express his wonder. "Would you really want to spend your wedding night here, in this cold place?" he questioned.

"I don't think we would feel cold in each other's arms, do you?" she said slyly, captivating him with her charm until he didn't know how he could resist throwing her on the bed then and there. "Don't play with fire, sweet one, at least not until Saturday!" he said in her ear, holding her tightly and trying to still the urge to do more. "I would very much like to return here after the ceremony, Christine, since it is agreeable to you." He was thinking that it was probably selfish of him to want to live out his fantasies that way, but that he would make sure she was more than rewarded for that, as well.

"Come, we are keeping Antoinette and Meg waiting, and I hear your stomach growling, again." he laughed, lightening their mood. "Let's go!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed! I really appreciate hearing from each and every one of you, especially when you tell me what I can improve. 


	13. Chapter 13 Convictions

After Erik, Christine, Meg and Madame Giry ate a hearty lunch, they walked to a nearby church where Madame introduced them to a clergyman, Father Butler, who had counseled her over the years when she needed spiritual guidance. He was an older gentleman with graying hair, fatherly and friendly, making Erik and Christine feel instantly at ease. She left them to his care so they could talk privately in his office.

"So, my children, you wish to be married?" he began the conversation. "I congratulate you, and am honored that you have chosen me to perform your wedding. Since you are not part of my usual flock, I am curious; why did you choose the church for your wedding instead of going to a magistrate for a civil ceremony?"

Christine spoke up, "My father, who died when I was a young girl, had very strong religious beliefs. I think he would want me to be married in church, and I'd like to feel that I have his blessing and God's on my marriage."

"And you, Erik?" the cleric asked, turning to the man in the mask, which the older gentleman had tactfully disregarded.

"I am content to go along with Christine's wishes in this matter, having no solid religious convictions of my own," he answered honestly. "I've spent a fair amount of time reading various works of philosophy and doctrine, including your Holy Bible, which I found mysterious and difficult to understand. I think I can identify with the concepts of Heaven and Hell, however, and I do believe there is a God, though I've had little reason to believe that His love and mercy extends to me."

The older man nodded. "The Bible is more easily understood when first accepted by faith, which is a fact that has eluded wiser men than you. If I am to perform a Christian marriage ceremony, I would like to feel that the two parties at least have heard the good news of God's gospel; may I share it with you briefly?"

The couple assented with nods, and Father Butler continued. "First I have a question to ask you both. If you were to die tonight, and to stand before God, and He was to ask you 'Why should I let you into My Heaven?' how would you answer him?" the cleric gently prompted.

Christine's answer was simple, "I suppose I would say I have tried to be good, and endeavored to keep the Ten Commandments and that I would really like to see my father again."

"Erik?"

"I have never thought about this before, but I think…..I think I would like some answers from Him first, about why he afflicted me with a deformed face which has caused me to such misery" the younger man stated with a touch of annoyance.

"Ah. I see." The cleric nodded sadly. "I am sorry if the world has caused you to suffer from something which is not your fault; men can be cruel. I promise you that while God may have allowed your deformity as part of the human condition, He did not intend for you to endure it alone. I would really like to discuss that with you in more depth at some other time, but for now, can you tell me how you would answer His question about why He should let you into Heaven?"

"I imagine I would tell him that I've done my best, under the circumstances, to live a good life, and I would like the chance to enter in and discuss it with Him" was Erik's honest answer.

"Now I have some good news to impart to both of you" the clergyman went on. "First of all, the Bible tells us how we can know for sure that we have eternal life; which means that we can be with God in Heaven when we die. Heaven is a free gift, which means there is nothing you or I can do to earn or deserve it. The Bible says that we can't earn Heaven because all men are sinners, and that for a man to earn his own way into Heaven, he would have to be perfect."

"But Father," Christine broke in, "are you saying that I am the same as someone who steals and rapes and murders? I don't understand."

"Just as one bad egg in an omelet makes the entire omelet unpalatable, child, so just a few sins, no matter what those sins might be, makes us imperfect. No one but God has ever been perfect, or without sin" he explained, and she nodded thoughtfully.

He went on, "In spite of our sins, however, God is merciful, and doesn't want to punish us, but God is also just, and by His own laws, therefore, must punish sin. The Bible says that the penalty for sin is death. We need pardon for our sins so that we don't have to die, but there is no sacrifice we can offer on our own that is great enough. This is a conflict we can't solve, but God solved it for us in the person of His Son, Jesus Christ. Jesus was fully God, present with God at the foundation of the world, and yet He laid aside His godhead and was born of a human woman and became fully man."

"You may wonder why He would do this. He did it out of love for us, so that He could be the perfect sacrifice for our sins, the only one who could pay the penalty. He laid His own life down on a cross for our sakes….no one could have taken His life from Him, but he gave it freely to purchase a place for us in Heaven, which He now offers as a gift."

Erik scowled. "I have always had a hard time accepting that this Jesus would die for humanity, much less for me," he admitted

"Ah, but He did die for you, Erik, and if you had been the only one, He still would have laid His life down for you. There is one verse in the Bible that I believe describes this perfectly; John 3:16, which states 'For God so loved the world, that He gave His only begotten Son, that _whosoever_ believeth in Him should not perish, but have everlasting life.' I would very much like to talk with you soon and see if we can overcome some of your doubts. May I continue now to explain about the gift that Jesus is offering?" the man kindly asked.

Erik nodded, so the clergyman continued, "So now the question is how to receive this gift. We accept it by faith, which is the key that opens the door to Heaven. To understand what true saving faith is, it helps to know what it is not. It is not mere "intellectual assent", or a belief in the historical facts. Even the devil himself believes in God, believes that He exists, so that alone is not sufficient to save you. It is also not just "temporal faith", which is when we are in a situation and pray for God to get us out of it, or to provide something we need, but then go our own way afterwards."

"Saving faith is trusting in Jesus Christ alone for salvation. I'll give you an example; there is a chair across the room, and I'm sure you believe it will hold you up if you were to go and sit in it. But until you actually do sit in it, you are not having faith in that chair. When you place your entire weight on the chair, you are then trusting in it to hold you up. Do you see now? It's not merely belief that something is trustworthy, but the actual act of placing your trust in it that makes the difference. Just so, it is resting upon Christ alone and what He has done rather than upon what you or I have done to get us into Heaven. Does this make sense to you?"

Christine's eyes were shining and open wide. "It's so simple, Father. Why has no one ever made it so simple before?"

Erik looked a little puzzled. "I'm not sure I can accept that it is so easy."

"It really is, my son. I want both of you to think this over, and we will speak of this again after your marriage, and see if you are ready to make a decision about it, all right?"

They agreed, and went on to discuss their wedding ceremony, which would take place on Saturday, just a few days away.

_

* * *

Author's Note: I expect to be flamed by at least a few people for this chapter, but I had to follow my own convictions in writing it. I want my version of Erik and Christine to live long, happy lives and die knowing they are going to Heaven! You can know that you are, too: Please feel to free to send me a message if you have any questions at all._

_Wedding chapter coming soon...and wedding night!_


	14. Chapter 14 Straight Talk

A/N: Warning, rating has been changed to "M" for frank sexual discussions! I am not responsible if any reader is under-age and reads this anyway...your parents should be monitoring your computer usage!

* * *

Christine sang softly to herself as she moved around the opera house suite she would be vacating permanently on this day, folding and packing her few possessions that had not yet been moved to the country. She would be Madame Erik Landry in a matter of hours, and there was nothing on earth she desired more than that, so she felt herself to be the happiest woman in the world. A soft knock at the door, and Meg's head appeared. "May I come in?"

"Of course, silly girl! When were we ever so formal with each other?" the older girl laughingly replied.

Meg's blond hair swayed prettily as she came in and dropped into a chair, studying Christine intently as she impudently answered, "Since you are now about to be a married woman, and I am still but a child living with her maman. Oh, Christine, how does it feel?" she gushed, her blue eyes shining. "Are you excited? Aren't you frightened?"

"Frightened? What do I have to be afraid of?" Christine asked, surprised. "Certainly not of Erik, who is a man like any other man, though he is extraordinarily gifted. Of course I think he is the most wonderful man in the world."

"That's what I mean," Meg exclaimed. "He's a man, and they expect certain...things...from their wives. You know, on your wedding night!" she blurted out, blushing bright red.

Christine giggled. "You goose! Has Bettina been frightening you with her tales again?" Bettina was one of the older ballerinas and liked to craft stories to scare the younger girls, typically filled with preposterous exaggerations.

"She told us what men do to women with their...you know...that thing between their legs...and how much it hurts, and how when you are married you _have_ to let them do it to you!" Meg faltered over the words. "I asked Maman, and she told me that when the time came, she would talk to me about my wedding night, but that I knew all I needed to for now. Christine, tell me what you know so I won't be so frightened; if it's as bad as that I think I will be an old maid!" she declared.

Christine smiled and stopped her packing to sit on the bed, patting the space next to her. "Dear child, you are worrying for nothing. And Bettina has no more experience with such things than you do, so you shouldn't let her frighten you. Come sit here and I'll share with you what your maman told me, if it will ease your mind." Meg plopped herself down on the bed, eager to learn all about the mysterious subject at last.

The older girl went on, "Do you know how the sex act is consummated physically?"

"You mean which body part goes where?" Meg said bluntly. "Yes, I've seen dogs and horses mating, so I have a pretty good idea how it's done" she said as she moved closer to her friend, wide-eyed at what she was going to hear.

"Well, Madame told me that a kind husband will make sure that his wife is ready and...well…open...for him by the way he kisses and touches her. If he is considerate, he will make sure she is willing, also, and not just be concerned for his own enjoyment. She said that there may be a little pain for her the first time or two, but that it can be most pleasurable otherwise. Erik..." and she stopped, flustered.

"Go on, Christine, tell me! Erik what?" Meg eagerly insisted.

"I was just going to say that when Erik kisses me, I have all these warm feelings inside, and I feel as if I will burst if he does NOT make love to me soon!" She blushed furiously. "There, I've admitted it, and you probably think I'm immodest, but it's the truth. Your maman says that is normal and healthy, and I'm glad I feel that way. She said that God made us to respond to each other so that we would create children in partnership with Him, and I think that is a beautiful way to look at it, don't you?' she added pensively, thinking about a little dark-haired boy inheriting Erik's talents, or a charming small girl with his beautiful eyes and perhaps a voice like hers.

"Oh, that _is_ a lovely way to put it! Thank you for sharing; it sounds more thrilling than frightening the way you tell it. Do you think I'll ever find someone who makes me feel that way inside?" Meg sighed dramatically. "I want to be in love, too!"

They laughed, and hugged each other, then began to dance around the room holding hands in their exuberance. Madame Giry walked in on them and stood with her hands on her hips. "Young ladies, is this seemly?" she asked in her sternest manner, but they saw through her pretense and locked arms with her, dancing her around merrily with them. She laughed and submitted to their silliness for a moment, then pulled away to remind them, "We really should let Christine get dressed now if we are to be on time at the church."

"Yes!" said Christine. "I don't want to be late for my own wedding!"

* * *

Erik awakened early that day in his lonely bed at the country house. Madame Giry had insisted that Christine stay in her own rooms for the remainder of the week, saying it was the most respectable course of action for the new couple before their marriage. Erik protested that they had already spent several days together in the country and that the separate living arrangements were quite appropriate, but she was adamant and they finally gave in, knowing they would be together soon enough. He contented himself with seeing his fiancée for a brief time each day in the city, and spent a few hours making some private arrangements for their first evening alone as man and wife, as well as re-stocking some provisions below the opera house in case they decided to stay there for a day or two on their honeymoon.

He found it very lonely without Christine's company, which was a strange state of affairs for him; after all, he had been habitually alone for quite some time now. He tried to compose, but was too restless to settle on any one task. His mind kept returning to the precious girl who would soon be his bride, and he relived the days they had spent together, their conversations, her touches and kisses, trying to make himself believe that this dream would not disappear.

Dwelling on the memory of those caresses, Erik tried to imagine what it was going to be like to make love to his lovely bride, and found himself up against a roadblock of anxiety each time. He had no experience with the "joys of the flesh", though while walking in the secret passages of the opera house he had by chance been able to observe other couples trysting in that manner. In some instances, the woman had seemed to enjoy the act as much as the man did, but on other occasions he had seen pain on women's faces, and he wanted to avoid hurting Christine at all costs.

When the couple had met with Father Butler, Erik had noticed what appeared to be a family portrait on his desk, so he assumed the man belonged to a religion which allowed its clergy to marry. As hard as it was for Erik to admit his ignorance to any man, he thought that might be preferable to this worry about injuring his bride, and decided to see if the man was available to talk with him this morning.

As he arrived at the church, he met the clergyman at the front door, in the process of unlocking the building. He was welcomed warmly and invited to the man's office, and he sat looking around at various articles as the older man made tea for them to share.

"So, Erik, what brings you here so early this morning? Some change about this afternoon's ceremony?" Father Butler asked jovially.

"No, sir, everything about that is settled. It's about a different matter, something that I need another man's advice about, if you have a few moments" Eric replied straightforwardly.

The older man smiled, relaxing over his tea. "I have no obligations today, except to see you and Christine happily married this afternoon, and will be glad to talk with you."

Erik wasn't sure how to phrase his concern, so he began with a direct question. "Father, are you married?"

"Yes, I am. Margaret and I celebrated our 20th wedding anniversary earlier this year, as a matter of fact, and we have 3 children; here is a photograph of our family" and he picked up the framed picture on the desk and showed it to the younger man.

"Then I hope you can advise me about a delicate matter, sir. It's about tonight" and he stopped, unsure how to continue.

"Ahhh. You are concerned about taking your bride to bed tonight, is that it?" the cleric asked gently.

"Yes, Father. I don't want to hurt Christine, but I have no previous experience to draw on, just a general knowledge of anatomy…." He stopped again, pale with embarrassment, but needing some answers.

"Erik, may I speak to you frankly as my own father spoke to me on the morning of my wedding?" Father Butler offered.

"Yes, sir, I would be grateful if you would do me that service," Erik replied with relief.

"Well, first of all, I think it is wonderful that you both come to your marriage bed untouched. After all, Adam and Eve had no previous experience, and they managed to start populating the earth, didn't they?" he said, laughing, and Erik managed a small smile, too.

The clergyman reached for his ready copy of the Holy Bible, and turned to Genesis 2:24. "God's plan for human marriage is found right after God creates Eve from Adam's rib, where it states, 'Therefore a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife, and they shall become one flesh.' He meant for you to be joined together physically as well as spiritually, one man and one woman in the most gratifying of unions."

"There is another book called 'The Song of Solomon' which is a great love story of a king and his bride. In it, we hear the bridegroom praising the loveliness of his bride, which reminds us that a woman needs to hear sweet words of love to help her feel secure and desired. There are many indications in it of kissing and touching, which emphasize the importance of those in arousing a woman's passion to make her ready for the act of love."

The clergyman flipped through the pages to find a passage he wanted to read to Erik. "Here, in Chapter 2, we hear the bride say 'His left hand is under my head, and his right hand embraces me.' A woman needs to be caressed and kissed to make her body open for the act of love. Am I speaking too frankly?"

"No, please go on, this is what I need to know so that I don't cause Christine any pain" Erik admitted.

"That is what I thought, which is a concern all true gentlemen share." The older man went on, "Do not hesitate to use your hands and your mouth to adore her body physically, and you will know by her reactions that she is then ready for you to consummate the marriage by entering her. When her body is prepared, there should be only the slightest pain when you break her virginal barrier for the first time, and after that time only pleasure for you both. I hope I haven't embarrassed you by the details?"

Erik was somewhat uncomfortable by the frankness, and yet reassured now by the new knowledge that he didn't have to hurt Christine if he waited until she was ready, and he told the clergyman so.

Father Butler added one more admonition before they parted, "One of the most important things for you to remember, my son, is what God tells us in Ephesians 5, that a husband should love his wife as he loves his own body, nourish and cherish her as the Lord does the church. Look to her needs first, and you will find your own satisfied abundantly."

Erik thanked the clergyman for all of his good counsel and took his leave, promising to return that afternoon in ample time for the ceremony. He walked away, musing about what he had heard, and now beginning to be excited rather than apprehensive about tonight!


	15. Chapter 15 The Wedding

Christine stood in front of the full-length mirror in the bride's room at the church and silently studied her reflection as Meg and Madame Giry looked on. She looked every inch the radiant bride, from the shimmering veil capped with tiny flowers to the bead-covered bodice to the lacy train and bustle that completed the ensemble. She carried a bouquet of small white roses gathered with pink ribbons which matched the color in her flushed cheeks. Her hair was worn loose around her face the way Erik liked it best. Would he think she was beautiful in his exquisitely-designed dress?

There was a knock at the door, and it opened to admit the groom, who was dressed not in his habitual black but in a gray morning coat with white silk shirt and cravat, a white rosebud in his buttonhole to match the ones in Christine's bouquet. Erik had chosen to wear a new flesh-colored porcelain mask which was almost unnoticeable and allowed more of his expression to be seen, and it was obvious to all three women that he was overwhelmed by the sight of Christine in her wedding finery. He crossed the room, knelt at her feet, and kissed her hand.

"My dear, I pay homage to your beauty," he declared with sincerity. "Today you outshine the very sun with your radiance, and I do not deserve such a prize." He looked up at her then with a roguish smile, "But I WILL make you mine, nonetheless!"

"Get up, Erik, you are embarrassing me in front of our friends," Christine appealed, though she was delighted at his demonstration of devotion. "You look very handsome, dear," she praised her husband-to-be. "And I'm so happy!" He leaned over and kissed her lips in spite of the presence of their friends.

Father Butler knocked and was welcomed. "Are you ready to begin?" he asked, looking around at the smiling faces of the small group. "You have a few guests waiting in the vestibule to witness the ceremony."

Madame Giry answered tensely, "It must be Messieurs Andre and Firmin; they were determined to come, despite the fact that I told them it was a private ceremony. I hope they didn't bring the entire cast with them!"

"Well, let us go and greet them; I refuse to let anything spoil our joy today," said Christine merrily. They trooped out together to greet the managers of the opera house and several of the performers, who had the grace to look ashamed at their intrusion all the while casting curious glances at Erik. They clustered around Christine, congratulating her and exclaiming over how pretty she looked, until Erik appealed to Father Butler with a helpless look.

"Take your places, please, so that we may begin," the clergyman announced, and the uninvited guests filed into the church. Erik left Christine with a short kiss, looking deeply into her eyes as he whispered, "I love you," and made his way up the aisle to the front of the church. Madame Giry and Meg followed, finding a place in the front pew. Christine remained behind with Father Butler, who had agreed to escort Christine to her groom since she had no male relative to carry out that duty.

The organ had been playing softly, and now pealed out the trumpet call of the Wedding March, and Christine stepped out surely on the clergyman's arm. The spectators stood in honor of the bride, who walked slowly with calm assurance that she was about to marry the man God intended to be her husband. She smiled as she heard the whispers such as "Oh, she is beautiful!" from all sides as she approached the altar, pausing only to hand her bouquet to Meg, who helped to put back her veil and expose her face. Erik stepped forward to meet her, eyes sparkling with tears of joy, and Father Butler placed Christine's hand on her groom's arm, picked up his Holy Bible, and turned to face the elated couple.

"Dearly beloved," he began the ceremony, "we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses to join Erik and Christine in holy marriage. Marriage is one of the oldest and most sacred institutions of God. It was established in the Garden of Eden, graced by the personal presence of Christ at Cana of Galilee, likened by the Apostle Paul to the mystical union which exists between Christ and the Church, and is declared in Holy Scripture to be honorable before all men. It is not to be entered into lightly or inadvisably, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God.

Listen to the words of Holy Scripture as recorded in Ephesians chapter five: _Wives, be subject to your own husbands, as to the Lord. For the husband is the head of the wife, as Christ also is the head of the church, He Himself being the Savior of the body. But as the church is subject to Christ, so also the wives ought to be to their husbands in everything. Husbands, love your wives, just as Christ also loved the church and gave Himself up for her; that He might sanctify her, having cleansed her by the washing of water with the word, that He might present to Himself the church in all her glory, having no spot or wrinkle or any such thing; but that she should be holy and blameless. _

_So husbands ought also to love their own wives as their own bodies. He who loves his own wife loves himself; for no one ever hated his own flesh, but nourishes and cherishes it, just as Christ also does the church, because we are members of His body. For this cause a man shall leave his father and mother, and shall cleave to his wife; and the two shall become one flesh. _

Forasmuch as these two persons have come hither to be made one in this holy estate, if there be any here present who knows any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined in marriage, I require him now to make it known or ever after hold his peace."

Erik held his breath for a moment, suddenly afraid that someone might declare him unfit to marry Christine, but the customary moment passed silently, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Christine reached for his hand and squeezed it in reassurance, and they exchanged a loving glance before looking again to the minister.

Father Butler went on, "Erik, will you have Christine to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Erik replied in a trembling but sincere voice.

"Christine, will you have Erik to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you submit to him, serve him, love, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will," was Christine's reply, in a confident tone that carried throughout the church.

"Erik, what token do you give in pledge that you will faithfully perform these vows?"

Erik took Christine's wedding ring from his vest pocket and handed it silently to the clergyman.

Father Butler went on, "May this circlet of pure gold which has no end be henceforth the chaste and changeless symbol of your pure and everlasting affection."

He handed the ring back to Erik, who turned to face his bride, putting the ring on her finger as he affirmed, "With this ring I thee wed and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

Father Butler then asked, "Christine, what token do you give in pledge that you will faithfully perform these vows?"

She took Erik's gold band off of her thumb, where she had worn it for safekeeping, and placed it on his finger now, with the words," This ring I give you in token and pledge of my constant faithfulness and abiding love."

The minister continued, "And may these rings given be the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites your two hearts in love that has no end." He turned to the spectators and announced, "Forasmuch as Erik and Christine have consented in holy wedlock, and have thereto confirmed the same by the giving and receiving of rings; by the authority vested in me as a minister of the gospel of Jesus Christ, I now declare them husband and wife. Whom therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Erik, you may now kiss your bride!"

Erik was close to tears again as he leaned forward to kiss Christine lightly and look into her joyful face. "I love you," he said in a low voice, and she responded, "I love you, too." Conscious of the many eyes on them, they faced the minister again.

Father Butler prayed a short prayer dedicating the new marriage to God, and asking His blessings for a happy and fruitful marriage, and then proclaimed to the audience, "And now it is my happy privilege to introduce to you Monsieur and Madame Erik Landry!"

The organist struck up a thrilling march as Erik and Christine turned and made their way down the aisle to the back of the church, where the delighted viewers thronged about them, some hugging Christine and all wanting to shake Erik's hand. "So they can tell all their friends they touched the famous Opera Ghost" he whispered in an aside to his new wife, who laughed and nodded. "How long do we have to stay here?"

Just then, M. Firmin and M. Andre pushed forward to announce that they were hosting "just a small gathering" in the offices at the opera house to "toast the bride and groom", and Erik nearly groaned aloud, stopping only because Christine elbowed him in the side and accepted graciously. They had planned to celebrate at a nearby café with just Meg and her mother, but these men were not only her employers but also Erik's now, and it would not hurt them to be polite for a short while.

"This will be to your benefit, dearest one," she whispered to her husband. "If you can bear it for a little while, this will change your reputation entirely, as we show the opera group what a cultured gentleman you really are." He nodded abruptly, disgruntled but seeing no option but to acquiesce as gracefully as possible.

They made quite a spectacle as they processed back to the Opera Populaire, acquiring more of the theater group as they entered the house itself, since Christine had been well-liked by everyone; everyone but Carlotta, that is, who was conspicuously absent today. They thronged upstairs to the offices, where the managers toasted their marriage with punch instead of champagne, so that tonight's performance of Don Juan Triumphant would not include tipsy singers and dancers.

"To the bride and groom," offered M. Firm, holding his glass aloft as the room fell silent and followed his lead. "To one of the brightest stars to ever grace our stage," toasted M. Andre, not to be outdone. The group drank their punch in honor of Christine and of the marriage, and then M. Andre added, "And to M. Erik Landry, the composer of one of the most successful operas ever performed at this theater" and there was immediate applause; it seemed that the "Opera Ghost" was perceived as a favorite rather than fearsome, now that he had written them an opera and married its former star.

Tasty canapés and hors d'oeuvres were offered, and there was even a lovely tiered cake decorated with icing roses and a miniature bride and groom on the top. Erik found himself relaxing as the group's stares turned to smiles, and he almost enjoyed the unexpectedly friendly attention, since Christine stayed by his side to help him through any awkward moments.

Around 5:00 p.m., M. Firmin noticed the time and began to shoo his cast off to prepare for the evening show. Christine and Erik made their adieus, and slipped away without much fuss, kissing Antoinette and Meg and thanking them for all they had done to make the day a happy event. When the two were finally alone in a hallway, Erik put his arms around his new bride and placed his lips firmly on hers, claiming the kiss he had denied himself on the altar. She was breathing heavily as he pulled back slightly to look in her eyes, and he smiled in earnest now, satisfied at the result of his kiss. "Come, let us go where we can have some privacy," he directed, and she was willingly led once more to his stronghold below the opera house.


	16. Chapter 16 Wedding Night

A/N: Warning, M rated scene ahead!

* * *

Chapter 16 – The Wedding Night 

Erik poled the boat across the lake and gently helped Christine onto the shore of what she thought of as his "palace" below the opera house. "Would you care to freshen up, dear?" he asked solicitously. "I was thinking that hot baths would revitalize us and I would definitely like to change out of this suit."

"It_ would_ feel good to get out of all this finery into something comfortable, and I'm sticky and hot after our walk to and from the church," his bride admitted. "But…" and she hesitated.

"What is it, my sweet?" he asked.

"This is going to sound silly, but I don't know if I'm ready to bathe together just yet."

He smiled. "I understand perfectly, and that isn't what I had in mind for tonight. I expect you to be shy about being unclothed in front of me just now, and I thought we would get better acquainted slowly to allow us both to become accustomed to each other. This is new to me, too, remember?"

She gasped in surprise. "Erik, you never told me that! I assumed that you…."

"Well, you assumed wrongly, my dear," he explained, unruffled. "I am as much a virgin as you are in this area. Are you displeased to hear it?"

"On the contrary, I think it is wonderful! I tried not to think of you with another woman, because I was so jealous when I did! Do you mean that in all these years, you never once…?" she asked in wonder.

"Never," he replied in all sincerity. "This," with a gesture at his still-masked face, "has denied me the joys of the flesh with ordinary women, and I disdained the idea of purchasing cheap thrills with a less-than-savory street woman. Now I am glad that I waited, for it makes what we will share more special, more exclusive."

Erik gathered his bride in his arms again, kissing her first tenderly and then with more passion, for each time he realized anew that she belonged to him his fervor arose and urged him to explore further the marvel that was now open to him. He controlled himself with an effort, for he wanted this to be a night to remember, and ravishing her right away wasn't part of his plan. He led her to the room she had used before, which contained an attached bathroom, and even had hot water due to the ingenious system of pipes Erik had designed and implemented.

Christine saw that he had considerately unpacked the bags she had sent down with him earlier in the week, just a few things she thought she might need for the time they would spend in the "palace". She opened the small closet and was startled to see her costume from "Don Juan Triumphant" hanging there. "Erik, why is this here?" she asked, turning to her husband for enlightenment.

"I appropriated it for your use tonight," he admitted, only deepening the mystery. "No one will miss it, since your replacement, Amy, is larger than you are and has her own attire. If you will humor me by changing into it after you bathe, I promise your questions will be answered soon afterwards. Will you do that for me, Christine?"

"Your wish is my command, my love, though I'm dying of curiosity!" she rejoined, and they separated to bathe and change.

* * *

Christine walked out into the main room, skin glowing and clean, once more attractively arrayed as the character of Aminta from Erik's opera, "Don Juan Triumphant". Her husband stood up from his seat at the organ to watch her enter, and she saw that he was also in costume as "Don Juan", black cape swirling around his form magnificently, black mask in place. Her heart beat faster as he approached her, and for a moment she forgot that he was her husband, and thought of him once more as they mysterious "Angel of Music" who had so bewildered and mystified her in the past. 

"You look lovely, my dear," he said in a low, sexy voice as he took her hand and turned her around to admire her from all angles. "That dress is most becoming on you."

"Thank….ahem….thank you," she croaked, suddenly very nervous.

Erik was suddenly attentive and concerned, "Are you all right, sweetheart? I do hope you won't catch cold in this drafty basement."

Now that he sounded like her husband again, she was able to relax. "I'm fine, really, it's just that for a moment there time turned backwards and you were the "Phantom of the Opera" instead of my Erik, and it startled me."

"I see." He smiled mischievously, asking "Are you still frightened of the Phantom, my dear? He is a man underneath the mask, and very much in love with you." He kissed her hand and loosed it, then walked over to a strange apparatus on one of the side walls, flipping a switch, and suddenly the orchestra was playing around them just as if they were seated in the opera house several floors above.

Christine clasped her hands together in pleasure. "Oh, we can hear them performing your opera! How did you manage that, Erik?"

"Just a bit of tinkering with some pipes to guide the sound down to us from the orchestra pit, it wasn't difficult. I thought perhaps we would take advantage of our proximity to the opera and do a bit of performing for our own benefit tonight. Are you agreeable?" he inquired, hoping she would say yes, for he had his heart set on using this prelude to their lovemaking to awaken her passion.

"Are you asking if I will sing with you again, like I did on opening night? I would love to, my Angel! I haven't forgotten the exhilaration of our song or our flight yet, and am not likely to in this lifetime!" Christine admitted, excited at the prospect of repeating their performance privately.

Erik was pleased at her response, which seemed to match the excitement and anticipation he felt, and he liked the heightened color in her cheeks. This had seemed like a good idea when he thought of it, but he wasn't sure how to proceed if she had objected, because he was as nervous about tonight's lovemaking as she surely was. He handed her a basket of red roses just like the ones she had carried onstage on opening night.

"Ah, my dear, I think I hear our cue" he cried, swinging into place at the side of the room to imitate Don Juan's position several floors above them. His contrivance allowed the music into the room but not the voices, so it was as if they were on stage again. He gestured to Christine to begin, and she fell easily into her role as Aminta.

"No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!" she sang beautifully and simply, moving to sit on the sofa since there was no step to sit upon here and picking up a single rose to twirl between her fingers.

They could almost hear the next spoken line:

"Master?"

Erik answered on cue, "Passarino. Go away, for the trap is set and waits for its prey!"

He then sang to Christine in his expressive deep voice, "You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent..." and he placed a finger at his lips in reminder of that other night when they had trusted each other. Christine, as Aminta, looked over her shoulder at him startled and timid.

Don Juan/Erik sang with an arrogant smile, "I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me." Aminta/Christine closed her eyes, overcome by the emotions he aroused with his words.

"Now you are here with me, no second thoughts," he shook his head slowly, approaching her.

"You've decided, decided..." and he swept his cape backwards with a flourish. She got slowly to her feet as he continued, "Past the point of no return, no backward glances; our games of make believe are at an end...Past all thought of "if" and "when," no use resisting; abandon thought, and let the dream descend..." and he was close enough to touch, circling her, raising an arm and then lowering it as the dream descended and she gazed spellbound at this man she was powerless to resist.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul?" he growled in song, capturing her from behind with his hand on her throat as she closed her eyes in unexpected ecstasy. "What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?" He ran his hands down her neck and across her trembling bosom on the way down her arm to take her hand in his, and she was surprised into a smile at his daring. She allowed the shoulders of her dress to drop sexily down, baring her shoulders.

Erik led her across their mock stage, keeping eye contact as he continued, "Past the point of no return, the final threshold – what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return..."

Still in character, Christine pulled away from him and walked to the other side of the room, pulling the dress back up on her shoulders to sing, "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence...I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why...In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent, now I am here with you; no second thoughts, I've decided, decided..."

She turned to Erik then with a sultry smile, realizing that she could now acknowledge those feelings and act on them. She allowed the dress to slip back off her shoulders, issuing an invitation with her eyes. He took a deep breath at her action, lips parting with emotion, steadying himself to finish the song instead of seizing her then and there. She had never been more beautiful to him than she was now!

Christine's song went on, "Past the point of no return–no going back now; our passion play has now, at last, begun." There were no stairs to climb, so they merely circled the wide room, never losing eye contact as she continued, "Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question; how long should we two wait, before we're one?"

It was all Erik could do not to take hold of her at that. They walked toward each other as she sang huskily, "When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?"

He flung his cape to the side and they sang together now, "Past the point of no return, the final threshold," and they grasped each other by the arms as they had on stage. "The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn," and he twirled her to stand with her back against him, caressing her neck and upper body as she tried to continue singing despite the feelings he was awakening.

"We've passed the point of no return..." and at the music's natural pause, Erik maneuvered toward his clever switch without releasing Christine and cut them off once more from the sounds of the opera house. Now they were alone and breathing heavily from the passions of the song, and this time they could follow that passion to its natural conclusion. He turned her to face him and, holding her warm body against his heated one he began to kiss her mouth hungrily.

Christine returned his kiss, and when she ran a tongue across her lips he eagerly captured it with his own mouth, sucking it in lightly and then releasing to run his own tongue around her lips and inside of her mouth, tasting and teasing. She imitated his own actions, sucking on the softness of his tongue, and he gasped as his manhood throbbed with sudden desire in response.

Knowing he must pace himself, he moved to kiss her face and neck, and it was her turn to struggle for breath; he seemed to instinctively find the sensitive areas which would cause her body to respond, and she felt a growing heat in her belly which was very pleasant as he licked along the side of her neck.

"Let us get out of these clothes, shall we?" he murmured in her ear and started by removing his mask, secure in the knowledge that this woman loved him as he was, flaws and all. He then turned her around to unfasten the bodice strings on the costume dress. To his wonder, she had only the briefest of undergarments beneath, and she had to laugh at the little joke she had played on him, knowing he was expecting to find a corset and petticoats.

"Don't worry, dearest, I wore everything I was supposed to on stage," she giggled. "But in this instance, I thought I would save us some time!"

"I appreciate that, my love," he smiled. "My, but you _are_ getting bold; have I been a bad influence on you?" he asked, leering playfully at her.

"Yes, and I'm glad!" she replied trying to sound brave and also to ignore how exposed she felt standing there in just a pair of lacy pettipants. To cover her nervousness, she began to undo his clothing also, and he helped her unaccustomed fingers so that soon he was as bare as she, standing only in an undergarment. It was easy to see his arousal now, and she glanced quickly at it before looking away, feeling a little uneasy suddenly. It looked so large!

Erik wasted no time in pressing their bodies together again where they stood, eager to feel her soft breasts against his chest, and he kissed her passionately once again until they were both breathing heavily. Christine liked the crinkly feeling of his chest hair against her uncovered body; it sort of tickled. She could also feel his erection pressed against her lower abdomen, but tried to pay no heed to it, not sure if it was ladylike to notice.

He broke their embrace to pick her up in his arms and carry her to the beautiful black swan bed, which he had prepared with fresh red silk sheets to indulge their senses on this night of nights. Laying her softly on her back, he stood back to survey with pleasure the sight of his beautiful bride, her mass of curls fanned out on the pillow, creamy breasts crowned with rosy tips above the dip of her tiny waist and curve of those luscious hips. And she was his!

"My love, you are the most beautiful woman ever created," he breathed, lying down next to her on the bed and stroking her face with his fingertips. "Do you know how much I love you, Christine? You are worth all the treasure in the world to me." He kissed her again on the lips, tenderly, running his hand down her velvety body, and then moved to kiss his way down her body, stopping each time he found a spot that she seemed to particularly enjoy having caressed.

Christine felt as if part of her was floating outside of her body, observing, for she was extremely curious about the sex act itself, and yet she was also inside this body feeling every place that Erik touched come alive under his fingers and mouth. "Oh, yes," she murmured as he ran his tongue around a breast and her nipple hardened at his touch. He licked harder and she moaned softly, feeling the heat grow between her legs. How could his touching one place cause another to react? she wondered, even as she responded to his caress.

Erik was delighted that he seemed to be pleasing her, and continued his exploration, finding that a tongue in her belly button seemed to tickle her instead of exciting, so he moved on, temporarily bypassing the most tempting area to travel down her legs instead. Her feet were very ticklish, so rather than playing that game he left them and traveled back up, finding her knees to be sensitive when kissed, so he paid them both some attention and then journeyed further up her legs. Kissing and licking her upper thighs caused her to writhe under his touch, especially in the sensitive area where her legs joined her body. When he breathed warmly on her special womanly place she moaned with passion and he nearly lost his own self-control then and had to take a few deep breaths to calm his eager body. Her pleasure was all-important now; his could wait.

Christine was now lost in the sensations Erik had stirred up by his continued caresses, and when he parted the curly hair between her legs with his tongue, she thought she would die from the pleasurable new feelings he was causing her. She had a moment's embarrassment when he used his fingers to open her private area, but that disappeared in the wave of pleasure she felt when he ran his tongue along her most secret of places, and she involuntarily cried out in passion, totally overcome by the feelings.

Erik knew there was a certain spot on a woman's body which would cause her the most pleasure, similar to his own member, and his studies of human anatomy helped him to find it quickly and stimulate it with his mouth and tongue. He was rewarded by hearing Christine's cries of pleasure, and he experimented with different pressures and techniques, guided by her reactions, and all the time trying to ignore his own desperate need. His member was throbbing to the point of exquisite pain, and he could hardly wait until it was time to quench the fire in the way the creator had intended for man and woman. He concentrated on his wife's enjoyment, and was rewarded by a crescendo of sighs and moans, "Oh, yes, there, yes, yes, like that!" finishing in one last long shuddering "Ohhhhh!" that let him know he had brought her pleasure to completion.

Christine had never felt anything like this experience; her whole body was on fire, with the flames concentrated where Erik's tongue was driving her mad with desire, and she was hardly aware of crying out. He began to lick faster and harder, and suddenly she exploded in a wild, pulsing flood that left her tingling and throbbing all over. He was next to her then on the pillow, holding her tightly as all of the tension went out of her body and she lay like a limp doll. He wiped his mouth on a towel he had conveniently placed there and then kissed her urgently. She returned his kiss, all the time murmuring, "Thank you, thank you" for the experience he had just given her.

Erik could wait no longer to fully possess her, and lifted his body over her. She felt a sudden anxiety, combined with her own desire to be one at last with her husband, and she spread her legs to allow him access. He grasped his erection and, guiding it to the entrance, slipped partially inside, the lubrication from his mouth and her arousal making it effortless. He rocked back and forth slightly, looked at Christine's face to make sure she was ready for him, and when she whispered, "Yes, now," he gave a push and was fully inside of her. He had to pause and breathe to maintain some control, and he kissed her lips again, asking in a low voice, "Are you all right?" She smiled and kissed him back, answering, "Yes, it's fine, it really is," in a voice signifying her relief that the pain was almost nonexistent.

Erik began to move again rhythmically, biting his lower lip in an effort to make this last longer, but in a moment was aware that he was much too excited to continue for more than a few strokes before he groaned out his passion's completion. He held Christine tightly to him as his breathing and heart rate slowed to a normal rhythm, his face buried in her hair on the pillow.

"I'm sorry, my dear," he began, raising his head, but she stopped his mouth with a kiss. "Erik, that was the most wonderful experience of my life," she said in a mock-stern voice, "don't you dare to apologize for it!"

He laughed, relieved. "I was going to say I was sorry I couldn't last longer, my love" he explained. "Men are supposed to measure their sexual prowess by how long they can perform, and if that is the measure, I failed miserably; but it _was _my first time, so I suppose it is understandable. You just felt so wonderful inside that I couldn't hold out!"

It was her turn to laugh now, relaxed in her husband's arms and feeling totally natural to lie there naked together, just like Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden. "Oh, Erik, we are really married now, aren't we?" she exclaimed happily.

"Yes, dear, we are truly 'one flesh' now, just as God intended. I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" he asked, concerned.

"No, it really didn't hurt much; I think you made me feel so good beforehand that I was more than ready for you. Thank you, my love, for what you did; it was amazing," she said and kissed him again repeatedly.

Those kisses stimulated a revival of their previous passion, and led the newlyweds on to further experimentation and learning of each other's bodies on this first night together as the candles burned lower and lower, finally finding them asleep in each other's arms fully satisfied and very content.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed my story in the past! I'd appreciate some input from the rest of you...wish I had a guest book you could all sign so I could know who I've touched. Only one chapter left and this story is complete, sigh...though I do plan to go back and improve using some of your past suggestions about style, etc. Maybe then I'll have time to read some of your great stories! Feel free to recommend some. 

Heidi


	17. Chapter 17 Happily Ever After

A/N: I will ask the reader to remember that my version of Erik looks much like Gerard Butler in the ALW's movie, except that I picture his black hair as his own and not a wig. Only one side of his face has any deformities, which are hidden by the mask.

_Intro to this chapter taken from Wikipedia:_

_The history of cosmetic surgery reaches back to the ancient world. Physicians in ancient India including the great Indian surgeon Susrutha were utilizing skin grafts for reconstructive work as early as the 8th century BC and performed nose reconstruction, using a portion of the forehead, during periods where amputation of the nose was a punishment for certain crimes. The Romans were able to perform simple techniques such as repairing damaged ears from around the 1st century BC. In mid-15th century Europe, Heinrich von Pfolspeundt described a process "to make a new nose for one who lacks it entirely, and the dogs have devoured it" by removing skin from the back of the arm and suturing it in place. However, because of the dangers associated with surgery in any form, especially that involving the head or face, it was not until the 19th and 20th centuries that such surgeries became commonplace. _

_Plastic surgery is a general term for operative manual and instrumental treatment which is performed for functional or aesthetic reasons. The word "plastic" derives from the Greek plastikos meaning to mold or to shape; its use here is not connected with modern plastics._

_The principal areas of plastic surgery include two broad fields: __Reconstructive surgery, including microsurgery, focuses on undoing or masking the destructive effects of trauma, surgery or disease. Reconstructive surgery may include closing defects with flaps—that is, by moving tissue from other parts of the body. __Cosmetic (or aesthetic) surgery is most often performed in order to change features the patient finds unflattering. In many cases, however, there are medical reasons (for example, breast reduction when orthopedic problems are present). _

* * *

"Erik, please check on the baby; I think I hear her crying," called Christine, who had her hands full at the moment trying to convince their two-year-old son, Sven, that he really did have to wear clothes to go to town with them. The stages that children went through! She had not been around young children until the birth of her own, and found them utterly fascinating, adapting to motherhood with an ease that still surprised her.

Sven, her father's namesake, had his grandfather Daae's blond hair and blue eyes, but had unfortunately inherited his own father's quick temper, which resulted in many a tantrum as he began to test his limits. Erik had a tendency to indulge the child instead of disciplining him, which was understandable after his own deprived childhood, but Sven thrived under the love and care of both parents and was basically a good child.

Their 6-month old baby girl, christened Antoinette in honor of Madame Giry and called Toni for short, had Erik's dark hair and green eyes, and promised to be as beautiful as Christine. Both children were in perfect health, though Erik had been dreadfully afraid before each birth that his deformities would be passed on. His fears proved groundless, and his little family was his pride and joy. He had a lovely wife, two healthy children, and the operas he had composed were so in demand that he could name his own price now. Life was good, though he still felt compelled to wear his mask in public. He was not exactly shunned, but they had very few friends, and he knew that their exclusion from society was mainly due to the strangeness of his masked face.

Christine was aware of her husband's feelings of ostracism, and she did wish that they could be accepted as any normal family and participate in some of the social activities, especially for the sake of the children. Lately, she had been reading about a doctor who had perfected a procedure known as "plastic surgery" that she thought might be beneficial for Erik, and she and Madame Giry had talked it over privately and decided to approach him today about it. Christine, expecting him to resist the idea, wanted the older woman's support and encouragement. Erik thought they were only going on one of their customary excursions to the opera house to visit with Antoinette and Meg, who were godmothers to the children.

"Anyone home?" Christine called as they knocked on the Giry's door and opened it. Meg immediately ran to take baby Toni in her arms, cooing and making the little one laugh, while Erik coaxed their son into demonstrating his newly learned manners with a solemn bow to his godmother, Antoinette. He managed creditably, then fell back into character by demanding a cookie from his tolerant "Grandmama", which made everyone laugh.

When the children were settled in the other room with "Auntie Meg", Christine broached the real reason for their visit. "Erik, I've read several articles in the paper recently about a Dr. Peter Mettauer who has refined a technique he calls "plastic surgery" to correct facial distortions such as yours. He has had great success even with difficult surgeries, and I want you to consider a consultation with him to see what he can do for us."

Erik started to object, as she had expected he would, so Antoinette interjected persuasively, "My friend, there is no harm in talking with the doctor, is there? And if he can mend your features, you and your family can enjoy more of what society has to offer."

"Society be hanged!" Erik said forcefully. "What does society have to give my children that I cannot give them myself! Have I not done well enough without those snobs? My children do not think their papa is a monster, so what should we care what the world thinks?"

Christine had a soothing answer ready. "Sweetheart, of course you aren't a monster! You know that I love you, and that in my eyes you are the most handsome man in the world, don't you? And your children love you dearly, also."

Erik nodded; slightly embarrassed to hear her say so in front of their friend, but her reassurance calmed him.

His wife continued, "You and I have managed very well without mingling with the upper classes, but that is because your particular talent allows you to work alone and then to sell to those who present your compositions to the very society snobs you are criticizing. Our children's talents are not yet known, but they will probably need to be out in the real world, and not hidden away in the country. A life of seclusion may not suit them as it does you and me. I hope one day to see them both successful in whatever interests them most, which would be more easily accomplished if we move in the right society circles and introduce them to the right people."

Erik shook his head sadly. "I was afraid that this face of mine will hold our children back in life as it did me, but I haven't wanted to think about it."

She took his hand to console him as she added, "That's such a harsh way to put it, but the opinions of others _will_ have an impact on whether or not the children are accepted in society. You know that we have already been overlooked on several occasions when we should have been invited to functions."

Madame Giry interjected, "I hear enough of the gossip to know that it is your mask that people object to, and their fear of what you hide behind it. It is reprehensible of them, but nonetheless it happens, and it will affect the children more as they grow older. You know that we all accept you as you are, and I pity the folk in society who cannot see beyond your mask to the good man you are. Yes, you and Christine can have a full life without those people, but there are things that Sven and Toni will miss out on. We just want you to think about the possibility that Dr. Mettauer might be able to change all of this."

"I understand," he said resignedly. "This surgery; is it dangerous?"

"No more so than any other operation in this modern age we live in," Christine answered, "and you know I would not ask you to consider it if I felt it was risky. I love you too much to lose you, sweetheart! But the doctor can tell us of any hazards involved when we talk to him, if you will make an appointment."

"Very well, since I seem to be outnumbered," he reluctantly agreed. "May we talk about something else now?" Erik asked with a sigh, knowing he must do as he was asked if he wanted any peace now. Christine was right, the children's welfare came first, and he would do whatever was necessary to make their lives complete.

* * *

Erik nervously paced in the doctor's foyer, awaiting his time to meet with the great man himself. He had read the articles, and knew that Dr. Peter Mettauer was renowned to be highly skilled in his chosen field, but he still felt some apprehension at discussing what had always been such a painful subject with a stranger. Christine understood his feelings of anxiety, and hoped that her presence would reassure him somewhat.

The pleasant, white-attired nurse escorted them into the doctor's office shortly, and he stood to shake Erik's hand and nod to Christine. "Ah, Monsieur Landy, Madame Landry, come in, come in!" he boomed in a deep, jovial voice that rather surprised them with its cordiality. "I have so enjoyed your operas and have been looking forward to meeting you." He mentioned a few of his favorite passages from Erik's latest work, and as they discussed the music Erik began to relax. Christine smiled in relief; this was a step in the right direction. She had such hopes for this meeting!

The discussion soon turned to the reason for their visit, and Erik removed his mask with some trepidation so that Dr. Mettauer could examine his deformities. The man did not react with any horror; on the contrary, he studied Erik's face with interest, asking pertinent questions in a matter-of-fact voice. "Was this a birth defect or due to an accident?" "Is there any pain or discomfort associated with the condition?" "Any changes over time?" He nodded at the answers and went "hmmm" a lot as he examined Erik, and then sat back in the chair behind his desk again and folded his hands together on the desktop.

"I am sure I can help you, monsieur," the doctor stated confidently. "Your facial malformation, which appears to have been the result of some trauma in the womb, is strictly superficial and can be fairly simply corrected with cosmetic surgery, which is much less traumatic than reconstructive surgery."

Erik was stunned. "Simply?" he asked. "Something which has caused me great personal anguish for so many years can be fixed so easily?" Christine was ready to shout for joy, but held her emotions in check until her husband could deal with the news.

"Yes, Erik...may I call you Erik? The doctor sat back, relaxed. "There do not appear to be any nerves or muscles involved in your distortions, which are literally just 'skin deep'. I realize that it must have been a trial living with the irregularities, mostly due to how our pitiless society deals with anyone who is not 'perfect' according to its standards, but I assure you, this is an uncomplicated medical procedure. There is always a risk when a patient is anesthetized, but our modern methods are much improved and I would not expect any difficulties here. It will probably require more than one operation, however; to assure completely smooth new skin, but I would expect excellent results in your case."

Erik had tears in his eyes. "Forgive me, sir, I am overwhelmed. I never expected to hear anyone say that my face could be made to look normal...that is what you are saying?" he questioned again anxiously, standing up in his eagerness to hear the answer.

"Yes, very normal. After the second surgery I would not expect anyone to be able to tell that you had ever had a deformity," the doctor reassured him.

Erik turned to Christine and put his arms around her where she sat in the chair next to his, and buried his face in her hair, trying to regain his composure. In a moment, he pulled free and faced the doctor, extending his hand. "Thank you, sir," he said sincerely. "You have given me a hope I never knew was possible, for myself and for my family. This," gesturing to his still-unmasked face, "has been, as you say, a trial, and I would be glad of your skill in ending the ordeal."

They set an appointment for a more detailed physical exam the next week, and one for the surgery the day afterwards, anticipating that Erik, who was in the best of health, would pass the tests with no difficulty. They picked up the children at Madame Giry's where their good friends rejoiced with them at the hopeful news, and then headed for the country and home.

Later that night, after the children were tucked into their beds and the couple sat watching the fire slowly dying down in the fireplace, Erik turned to his wife. "My dear, I have to thank you for persuading me to keep the doctor's appointment. I was afraid that if I got my hopes up that I would be disappointed, or that you would be; I know you have your heart set on this."

Christine squeezed the hand that was holding hers. "Only for the children's sake, my love. You know that I am happy with you and need no one else's company to feel complete, don't you?"

"Yes," he answered with a smile, "but I like hearing you say it again. I hope that our life together has been as wonderful for you as it has been for me these three years. You are going to have to help me to adjust to 'society life' after my operation, you know, and teach me the proper manners along with the children!"

She laughed, tickled at the picture that presented of teaching a grown Erik to say 'please' and 'thank you'. "You have always had the manners of a gentleman, dear, much more so than many who have been raised in high society. You will do just fine, just wait and see. I expect to have to defend my place at your side before long, when the ladies find out just how charming a man Monsieur Landry really is!"

"No need to worry, love, no woman alive can compete with you for my affection," and he kissed her passionately to prove it.

* * *

One year later, at the entrance to the Opera House in Paris...

"Monsieur Landry, oh, monsieur," called an irritatingly high-pitched woman's voice. Erik and Christine turned as two elegantly-dressed women scurried up behind them. The plump one who had been calling out his name now gushed breathlessly, "Oh, monsieur, please allow me to introduce my cousin, Mademoiselle Riveau. She has been so longing to meet the illustrious composer of our operas!" The other woman tittered nervously as she extended her hand.

"Good evening, ladies," Erik unenthusiastically answered, kissing the back of each woman's hand briefly. "I am pleased to meet you, mademoiselle. You are looking well tonight, Madame Bouvoir. Is your husband with you?" Erik and Christine made polite small talk, and then made their way inside to the box reserved for them. When they were alone, they looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Who would have ever thought that the notorious "Opera Ghost" would someday be the darling of society!" Christine giggled. "Oh, Monsieur Erik, you must save a dance for me!" she imitated in a high squeaky voice, then continued in a normal tone, "It is a good thing for you that your wife is not inclined to be jealous, otherwise you would be in trouble, my handsome genius."

Erik kissed her hand lightly, eyes shining above his now-smooth features. "You know that I only have eyes for you, Christine, and I am sure that I am the envy of every man in Paris to have such a beautiful and charming wife."

"Flatterer! You have learned your lessons a little too well, I think!" and she tapped his arm smartly with her fan, teasing him. Gone were the days when she would have to struggle to persuade him to leave the house with her. The doctor had indeed performed a miracle with his surgery, and Erik faced the world now with unblemished skin and no need for a mask. It had taken him some few months to become accustomed to the curious stares, but when their associates had gotten used to seeing him without the mask and he realized that their deference was because they respected his work, he had begun to develop a new and healthy respect for himself. It still amazed him to look in the mirror and see a whole man looking back at him. Christine was proud of his progress, and the children grew and flourished in the improved atmosphere.

Erik was putting the finishing touches on a new opera and had convinced Christine to take the starring role; she hated to leave the children during rehearsals, but their landlords had proved to be competent babysitters, and she did so miss the fulfillment of using her voice. She and Erik had continued her training several evenings a week, which benefited them both; she kept her voice fluid and it allowed him to experiment with portions of his operas.

The most exciting thing about this new opera was that Erik himself would be singing opposite her. He had asked for an audition, and the managers were surprised but would not refuse their star composer any request. They were astonished to find that he could sing almost as well as he could write, for they had forgotten that sole performance a few years ago when the "Opera Ghost" had posed as "Don Juan" and carried off their female lead! They immediately offered him the lead opposite Christine, and he graciously accepted.

The orchestra was tuning up now to begin tonight's opera, so their attention was drawn back to the stage. The managers unexpectedly stepped out onto the boards, and Monsieur Firmin held up a hand for silence. "We just have a few brief words to share with you," he began. "Yes," interrupted Monsieur Andre, "just a moment of your time, please. Tonight marks five years since we took over as managers of the Paris Opera House, and..." He was interrupted by hearty applause from the audience, who had grown to love the two irritating little men who brought them such good music.

When the crowd quieted again, Monsieur Andre went on, "We wanted to take this opportunity to recognize someone who has been largely responsible for our continued success due to the popularity of his compositions. Monsieur Erik Landry is with us tonight, and I ask you to stand and take a bow, monsieur."

Erik was slightly uncomfortable but stood, unruffled, as the spectators broke into another round of applause. He bowed to acknowledge the ovation, then took Christine's hand and raised her to stand next to him as Monsieur Firmin boomed, "And his lovely wife, Madame Christine Landry!" provoking yet another enthusiastic response, for they were the darlings of the theater world now. The managers began to ramble on about events of the past five years, but the lights finally dimmed for the performance, the orchestra began to play and Christine and Erik sat quietly holding hands as the opera commenced and my story ends happily for our devoted pair.

_A/N: This last chapter was more difficult to write than the other sixteen put together; please review and let me know what you think. This has been an interesting experience, and I hope you've enjoyed my version of "happily ever after" for Erik and Christine! _


End file.
